Is It Hate Or Love?
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: Rima Mashiro, a cute yet mean blonde girl, has vowed that no one broke through her icy exterior. But what happens if the purple haired freak she despises, Nagihiko, stirs her heart? Rimahiko and my first story UPDATED AFTER A LONG HIATUS!
1. Seriously?

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please be kind to me! Review and compliments/suggestions is welcome! Have fun and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>Rima sighed. Summer vacation has just begun and she has nothing to do. Sure, school was aggravating, but boredom was even worse! She flipped through the channels of her TV, but there weren't any good comedy shows. Rima twisted her blonde curls while her chara, Kusukusu, danced around, laughing like a maniac.<p>

The telephone rang. She stopped twisting her hair, got up, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Rima-chan! It's me, Amu!" her pink-haired best friend said.

"Hey, Amu. What's up?"

"Um, the ceiling? Anyway, would you like to hang out? I'm so bored, and Ami took my charas to day care."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Thanks! I'll also invite Tadase-kun, Yaya, Kukai, and Nagihiko-"

"Don't you dare invite that purple haired freak!" Rima screamed, her face flushed like a tomato. The last thing she wants to see is that cross dresser anywhere within her sight. She doesn't want his sickening smile, his ochre eyes, let alone him talking to Amu. HER Amu.

Amu mistook it for something else."Awwwww….do you have a big crush on him? Come to think of it, you do stare at him a lot! Don't worry, I'll help you!"

"What- NO! I don't have a crush on him! And those were not STARES, those were GLARES! Besides, I DON'T NEED HELP FROM SOMEONE WHO CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN A HORNY STALKER NEKO AND A CHILDISH, HOMOSEXUAL KING! SHOULDN'T YOU BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THAT?"

"Riiiiimmma likes Naggiihiko~ Hehe!" Kusukusu screamed.

"Shut up!" Rima told Kusukusu.

"Ok ok. I promise NOT to invite him. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes. Bye!" Amu replied.

" Bye."

Rima thought the conversation over. Seriously….liking Nagihiko? The thought almost made her puke, scream, and cry at the same time. Nobody, she vowed, had ever broke through her icy heart. It would take a miracle plus dying from hysteria for her to fall in love with Nagihiko.

The blonde, petite girl pushed these thoughts aside. Then, she went upstairs, got dressed, and headed over to Amu's house. Tadase ( aka Tadagay), Yaya, Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau were already there. She talked to them while Amu explained that they were going to the mall. Ikuto won the debate about who gets to drive, since Utau might kill them in her suicidal one-hundred-and-twenty-miles-per-hour-drive in the highway. It's a mystery that she hasn't gotten a single ticket.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Amu opened the door and the boy who went inside was none other than the purple haired Nagihiko Fujisaki, a smile plastered on his face.


	2. Hanging Out in the Mall

**This is chapter 2! Have fun reading and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>Rima was in shock. What's that guy doing here? Amu said, no, PROMISED, not to invite him! Yet here he was, making himself comfortable and, of course, within her range of sight!<p>

"Hi, Amu-chan. It's nice of you to invite me," Nagihiko spoke in his velvety voice.

"No problem Nagihiko-kun," Amu beamed.

"AMMUU," Rima growled.

"Uhhh, well Rima…..it's not like I couldn't invite him…he is one of my friends too," Amu said nervously.

Nagihiko smirked. "Seems like SOMEONE'S got issues."

"Shut up, you freak!" Rima retorted.

"MAKE. ME."

Tadase spoke. " Awww…..are you guys having a lover's quarrel?" His eyes sparkled with intensity.

"I swear, you have GOT to be gay," Rima muttered.

"Anyway you guys," Ikuto, the blue haired boy, spoke up, " Can we get going?" He tossed the car keys into the air. " Also, Amu, you are riding shot gun." He licked his lips mischievously.

"Uh, why?"

Ikuto went near and whispered in her ear, " So I could cuddle you while driving."

Amu blushed, her face was as pink as her hair.

"Ok, I don't want anymore of this, and Tsukiyomi, let's not make Amu faint from hysteria," Nagihiko interrupted. " Let's get going."

"Whatever you say, girly-boy," Ikuto smirked.

Everyone went into car and put on their seat belt. Unfortunately, Ikuto was traveling as slow as a turtle. They all groaned but Ikuto shushed them.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY, OR I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" he yelled.

"DUDE, IT'S DRIVING, NOT THE STANDARDIZED TEST!" Kukai, the brown haired muscular boy, yelled back.

Ikuto didn't listen. Soon after, a car honked at him and the driver said, "Move Grandma!" Another one pointed the middle finger at him while saying a string of cuss words that should not be repeated to anybody else. Finally, after two agonizing hours, they reached the mall.

"We could have arrived here in 10 minutes if I drove," Utau said.

"No, we would have been dead in 5. The car would have crashed into a tree and set on fire," Ikuto retorted. Nobody argued.

The mall was big and spacious. It has currently 200 different stores, a movie theater, children's playground, outdoor fountains, and even a small amusement park. Amu and Utau went to Victoria's Secret with Tadase and Ikuto tagging behind. Yaya went to the children's playground and started crying because they don't let food inside. Kukai went to the arcade. Rima and Nagihiko were the only ones left.

"So, Rima-chan…"

" Don't call me Rima-chan!" Rima retorted, interrupting Nagihiko.

"Then, what do you want to be called?"

She took a moment before answering," Mashiro-san or 'Your Highness' is fine."

" Fine. Your Highness," Nagihiko said sarcastically, "Where do you want to go?"

"Does it matter to you?" Rima glared.

"Well, since I don't have anything to do, I might as well tag along with you."

" NOBODY told you to keep me company."

"Well, I WANT to, ok?" Nagihiko turned his ochre eyes at her, staring innocently.

Rima felt her heart skip a beat. "What was that?" she thought. When he said she wanted to keep her company, she felt strangely…happy. No, she wasn't happy. That had to be something else. Anything but happy. Her enemies don't make her feel that way.

"Hmph! Fine. Let's go to the bookstore….slave," Rima replied scornfully. Nagihiko smirked.

She went into a well-known bookstore and started flipping through the latest volume of her favorite gag comic. Loving the humorous scenes, she walked to the cashier and purchased it. Then, Rima joined up with her "slave" at the café. Nagihiko bought her a sandwich and soda while he had some green tea.

"Do you like it?" Nagihiko inquired.

"The book? Yeah, I do," Rima replied.

Nagihiko smiled. "That's good." Rima ignored him.

After she finished her meal, the two of them went to a sports store where Nagihiko purchased a new soccer ball. Then, they went browsing through stores. Later, they walked to one of the outdoor fountains and sat in one of the tables around it.

"Did you have fun, Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima hesitated for a moment. "Yes. Yes I did," she replied in a cool tone.

Nagihiko smiled. "I'm glad."

Amu saw the two and headed towards them. "Nagihiko! Rima! Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Amu-chan," Nagihiko replied.

"I can't wait to see you in that new lingerie I especially bought for you, Amu," Ikuto coyly smiled.

Tadase gasped. " Are you thinking dirty thoughts right now, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"No, Tadase-kun. He's thinking about you in a sailor uniform…OF COURSE HE IS THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!" Rima said, rolling her eyes.

"We should have never gone to Victoria's Secret with him," Utau muttered. Ikuto smirked.

The group started looking for their other friends, Yaya and Kukai. They found Kukai showing off his soccer skills, and Yaya trying to steal ice cream from a nearby stand. As soon as they got them settled down ( and the cops, because of Yaya), they headed home to another agonizing and silent ride due to Ikuto ( "IT'S EITHER THIS OR A RIDE TO HELL!" HE SCREAMED). Rima read her gag book to kill boredom and, eventually, fell into a deep slumber.

She felt someone carrying her. Rima opened her sleepy eyes and was shocked awake. She was on Nagihiko's back, her hands wrapped around his neck! It was dark and the street was empty.

What exactly are you doing!" Rima narrowed her eyes.

Nagihiko answered, " Well, they couldn't wake you up after the car ride to Amu-chan's place, so I volunteered to carry you."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

He smirked. "Because I like watching you sleep."

Rima said nothing, but inside she was pondering. Why did her heart skip again when he said that? A tiny voice screamed " love!", but she quickly dismissed it. Nagihiko stopped at her house.

"Thank you for hanging out and carrying me…..Fujisaki-kun," Rima said coolly.

Nagihiko was taken aback but then replied, "You're welcome, Rima-chan," warmly. She did not lecture him when he said "Rima-chan" and watched him walked out of her sight.

That night, for the first time, she dreamed of Fujisaki Nagihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun typing this one. I have lots of time for this story since it's summer vacation and I'm still in junior high( high school seems to DEMAND a lot of homework) so this can be updated faster than most. Please review and any commentssuggestions is welcome!**


	3. His Birthday and the Bet

**Chapter 3 is here! Have fun reading and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>Rima woke up with a start. She was dumbfounded about the dream, no, nightmare she had. The dream was about that freak Fujisaki and her getting married. It was a traditional wedding, with their friends cheering madly.<p>

"Do you, Nagihiko Fujisaki, take Rima Mashiro as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest, which is strangely Ikuto, said.

"Yes, forever," he said, smiling in his stunning white tuxedo.

"And do you, Rima Mashiro, take Nagihiko Fujisaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I d- WAIT WHAAAT!" That was when Rima woke up, screaming.

"Riima, what's wrong?" Kusukusu, who was woken up by her scream, said.

"Nothing, it's just a nightmare," Rima replied. A HORRIBLE one.

"Ok~" Her chara sleepily went back to her egg again.

Rima could not go back to sleep. She cringed at the thought of another Fujisaki dream. Who knows what might happen? So, she went downstairs, and, to her surprise, her mother was there. She glanced at the clock and realized that it's only 6 AM.

Mrs. Mashiro saw her. "Rima-chan, why are you awake at this hour? Oh, I have to go to work. Rima, make sure to lock the door please!" She went out the door and disappeared.

Rima sighed. No doubt she won't see her mom tonight, for she often arrives late. If only her mother and father weren't separated…..

"Ugghh…no good comes from these thoughts." She shook her head back and forth. Then, she walked to the kitchen to get her breakfast, which was pancakes. Rima slowly chewed them.

An hour later

Rima was watching her favorite comedy show when, suddenly, her phone rang.

"Who calls at freaking 7:00 in the morning?" she muttered. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"RIMA-CHI! IT'S ME!" the person excitedly replied.

"Oh….hi Yaya."

"ANYWAY, AMU TOLD TADASE WHO TOLD UTAU WHO TOLD IKUTO WHO TOLD KUKAI WHO TOLD ME THAT WE'RE HAVING MEETING! IT IS AN EMERGENCY, AND ALL GUARDIANS MUST BE THERE! MEET YOU AT THE ROYAL GARDEN AT 10! ~", Yaya said breathlessly.

"Ok I get it. I'll meet you there," Rima replied, annoyed by the excess "who told".

Yaya hung up. Rima was glad that the screaming at her phone ended. "I wonder why Yaya is also hyper in the morning," she thought. Maybe she should steal some of her candy bars so Yaya could calm down.

10 AM, Royal Garden

Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, and Rima sat down. The Royal Garden flourished in the summer. The trees were towering while the flowers bloomed vigorously. In the table, there was a basket of cookies prepared by Amu.

"So, I guess you all know who I left out," Amu announced.

"What are you- Oh!" Rima said in realization.

"Oh, of course YOU would notice Rima," Amu smiled deviously. Yaya snickered.

"Shut up! It not like I care!" Rima glared.

"SILENCE! THE KING DOES NOT ALLOW ARGUMENTS IN FRONT OF HIM!" Kiseki, Tadase's guardian character, commanded. He looked at Amu. "I command you to tell me what the purpose of this meeting is."

She nodded. "Right. So, what is the date today?"

Kukai spoke up. "Uhh, July 2?"

Amu nodded again. "As you can see, I purposely left Nagihiko out for a…SPECIAL reason." She smiled mischievously. "You see his birthday is on the 4th, so let's throw a surprise party for him!"

Rima grunted and rolled her eyes. "The freak has a birthday? Who knew?"

"I bet you did," Ikuto said.

"Shut it. I'm not like one of his sick fan girls who are dying to know every single thing about him," Rima retorted. Ikuto snickered.

"OHH! Can we have cake? Please!" Yaya pleaded.

"Of course we can have cake," Amu told Yaya. "And yes, Rima, he has a birthday like EVERY single person in this whole world." She continued. "Anyway, we'll hold the celebration here at the Royal Garden. Su will help me bake the cake. Yaya, you go get the food. Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto: please help set up the party. Utau, please bring a karaoke machine, since Nagihiko likes singing. And you, Rima, you go and lead Nagihiko here at the Royal Garden at the 4th." Amu smiled while the others snickered.

"I refuse. There's no way I'm going to be alone with that purple haired," Rima seethed.

"You know what they say, shrimp: 'The more you hate the more you loovvee'," Ikuto drawled.

"I. DON'T. LOVE. HIM!" Rima screamed, enunciating every word.

"Oh really?" Ikuto said sarcastically, "Well you may be correct right now, but you'll see sooner or later."

"Is that a bet, horny stalker neko?"

"You bet it is!"

"Fine! If you win, you get 5 bags of catnip from me." Rima said. Ikuto smirked. "But, she continued, "if I win you have to stop seeing Amu for a week." Now she's the one who smirked.

"Deal."

Rima and Ikuto smiled at each other evilly. The others were tensed, for they can clearly see sparks flying between the two. They do not want to get involved, for they were certain it could mean a bad end for them.

After a short moment of silence, Amu spoke. "Well, that's it. I'll see you guys again tomorrow!"

Everyone fled the room. For one quick moment, Ikuto smirked at Rima, as if to say, "I'm going to win this bet."

Rima smiled back. "Oh no you won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting that Ikuto and Rima are having a bet. I wonder what this will turn out...<strong>

**Please review! Any comments/suggestions will be welcome!**

**I can't wait for Nagihiko's birthday party!**


	4. Rima Meets Her

**Here you go! Chapter 4 is out! It's kind of short, but this is just a filler chapter. I want to build suspense before the party~ My sis said that it was not really humorous, but I'll make the next chapter really long! Anyway, please review and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p>"I'll teach that cat to <span>NEVER<span> mess with the Ice Queen!" Rima blurted out to no one. She was walking home after a long day of setting up for the freak's birthday party. Kukai, Tadase, and Ikuto turned the garden into a disco themed get up with multi-colored lights, karaoke system (courtesy of Utau), huge stereos, and even a dance floor! At first, she thought about not attending at all. However, after seeing the place transformed, she figured that maybe she should after all. Her mother was working late that night, so why not have a little fun? Ikuto mistook this for something else and said, "Awww…is the shrimp finally falling in love? Well, that was quick!" Rima glared at him and stalked out of the room.

She was almost at her house when she saw a tall, purple haired girl walking along the street. An expression of anger was etched on her face as she pulled on her short mini skirt

**( A/N: Guess whoooo:D)**

" Stupid mother. I was just content on going on as Nagihiko but, NOOO, she had to just order me to go as….."

"Excuse me. Do you know Nagihiko?" Rima said to the strange girl. She was only able to catch some of what the girl was saying.

The girl froze at her tracks. For a slight moment, she trembled, but quickly recovered.

"Oh hello. You must be Rima-chan," the girl spoke in her high voice. She had ochre eyes and her hair was put up by a red ponytail.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before." She glared suspiciously. This girl looks a lot like…..

"Nagihiko!" she exclaimed. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED AS A GIRL?"

The girl shook. For a short moment, she didn't speak. Then, she continued.

"Oh no," she chuckled nervously. "You're talking about my twin brother. I'm Nadeshiko." The girl smiled sweetly at the small, blonde girl.

"Oh. You must be the former Queen. And Amu's best friend," Rima said with a bitter edge in her voice. She hated it when Amu talked about the times when Nadeshiko was still there. Rima was very jealous of her.

Nadeshiko picked up that bitter edge, but pretended not to notice it.

"Yes, I was. The reason why I know you is because Nagihiko told me. He thinks you're cute." She snickered.

Rima felt her cheeks turn red. Nagihiko thinks she's cute?

"Oh. Well, I don't care," she replied, hoping that it sounded scornful.

"Ok. Well then, Rima-chan, I must go. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell Amu about our, uh, meeting. You see, I want, um, surprise her sometime, uh, soon." Her ochre eyes pleaded intensely.

Rima hesitated then said, "Ok."

Nadeshiko smiled. "Thank you." Then, she went off.

Rima pondered. Why was the girl acting so nervous? Did she intimidate her? She thought it was strange when the girl asked to keep their meeting a secret…..

A voice called. "Rima! Is that you?" It was her mother. She was in front of their house.

"Mama, I'm coming!"

She ate dinner with her mom. It was the first time they did that in months. The steak Rima ate was delicious followed by a parfait her mom brought home for dessert. She finished eating.

"Mama, I'm going to a birthday party tomorrow. I'll be home at 8."

Her mom smiled. "Well, ok. That's good. Who's having a birthday?"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki," she replied in a cool tone.

"Did you buy a present yet?"

Rima was surprised by this. She never thought of giving a present. "I don't know what to get him. We're not very close AT ALL."

Mrs. Mashiro replied, "Well, I suggest you get one. Even though you're not close, maybe you can get something that most boys love."

She sighed. "Ok, Mama."

Her mother smiled then went upstairs. "Mommy is tired from work. Good night, Rima."

"Good night."

Rima went back to her bedroom and thought about the conversation she had with her mother. A present? She doesn't even know what Nagihiko likes. She saw him in many sports games, but didn't pay attention. Amu insisted on cheering for him, so Rima just tagged along with her. Nevertheless, it just bores her to death.

Then it hit her. "I know what to get him now."

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that a surprise? Anyway, the Fujisaki "secret" ( for those of you who watch, read, worship whatever Shugo Chara must know this) won't be revealed until, well, I FEEL LIKE IT! <strong>

**Oh and it's another cliffie! Sorry! I'll make sure that I don't do that TOO often. ( I just really like the suspense_)**

**Please review! Believe it or not, I get "motivation" to write when you, people of the Earth, do!**


	5. SURPRISE!

**Chapter 5 is here! Please review and I don't own anything~ **

**I have to thank my friend, orangehead, for helping me write this chapter. I couldn't get the "inspiration" right, so I asked him to give me ideas. Arigatou!**

* * *

><p>"Yaya, get the food that we ordered! Tadase-kun, you go set up the music! Ikuto, DON'T TRY TO EAT THE FISH <span>BEFORE<span> THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS HERE!" Amu ordered. She has been like that for six whole hours already! Rima's ears were almost bleeding. She sighed as she pin up the last of the decorations.

"I swear, if I had to pick a job for Amu, it would be a drill sergeant! Ughh…can she get any more annoying?" Utau said in disgust.

Rima smirked. "That would be interesting."

"Alright, everyone. Everything is set up for the party." Everybody sighed in relief. Amu continued, "Now, all we need is Nagihiko-kun. That's your job, RIMA." Amu smirked at her. "Be sure not to give any hint about the party, OR. ELSE." Amu narrowed her eyes while still smirking.

Everyone stared at Rima worriedly, as if to say, "You better do or else you're screwed."

"Ok ok I get it. Gee, where's the faith?" Rima shook her head.

"Well, now that that is settled…" Amu is still in the same expression. "See you guys at 6!" She smiled at them like a child would in Christmas morning. It's hard to believe that she was a threatening time bomb just seconds ago. Mood swings are SO scary.

Amu and the others fled the room. Rima was the only one left. She was thinking about how she would get Nagihiko here. No doubt that freak would probably be flattered if she asked him to be with her. She cringed at the thought.

This was not the time to think about that. Rima must retrieve her present first.

2 hours later

Rima pulled the hood of her sweater closer to her face. She was wearing a black sweater, huge sunglasses, and long pants. People were staring at her as if she's crazy or something.

"I'm starting to regret this," she thought.

She went in to the sports store. As she roamed the basketball aisle, Rima saw the perfect present. Picking up the ball, she then went to the cashier and purchased it. It was a little expensive, but who cares? Rima walked out of the store.

Suddenly, someone made her stop in her tracks. His ochre eyes stared her, dumbfounded.

"Rima-chan? What are you doing here?" Nagihiko surprisingly asked.

"Well, if it isn't the freak," she replied scornfully.

"Uhh….why are you wearing a sweater in 110 degree weather?"

"Shut up!" Rima glared at him.

He smirked. "What's that in the bag? I thought you never cared for sports."

"None of your business. And I guess you just don't know me. Not that I care." She still glared.

He hesitated, and then spoke. "Ok. Well, would you like to roam with me a little bit? I could use company." He smiled.

She grunted. "Whatever purple head."

They spent hours just walking through the mall, browsing stores. Soon, it was already 5 PM and Rima initiated her plan. She was lucky that she bumped into Nagihiko. It made it easier.

"Fujisaki-kun," Rima said, after a long silence.

Nagihiko stopped walking and looked at her. "Yes, Rima-chan?"

"Cou-could you accompany to the Royal Garden? I-I forgot something." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "TALK ABOUT PATHETIC! I'LL KILL AMU FOR THIS!" she angrily thought.

He was taken aback by her pleading eyes. "O-Ok."

The two of them went out of the mall. Mrs. Fujisaki gave them a ride back to the school. It was 5:50 already, and Rima was just in time.

They walked to the Royal Garden. The sun was already setting.

"Open the door, Fujisaki," Rima said.

Nagihiko did what she told. Suddenly, a bunch of people jumped in sight, and the lights went on!

"SUUURRRPRRRISSSEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! <strong>


	6. Happy Birthday, Nagihiko

"SUUURRRPPRRISSEEE!"

The lights went on and revealed the disco themed Royal Garden. Nagihiko just stared, dumbfounded.

"I…," he faltered, "What's going on?"

Everyone laughed. "Stupid! This is for you. Happy Birthday!" Amu said, smiling.

Nagihiko started getting pools of water in his eyes. "Oh you guys….." He sniffled.

"Let's not get weepy, freak. Just enjoy the party!" Rima said scornfully, rolling her eyes.

He stared at her. "Rima-chan. You knew?"

"Of course I knew. We held a so-called emergency meeting two days to plan your party. Now, just have fun or else I'll kill you for making me work for nothing!"

Nagihiko smiled. He then went to the small stage they built and grabbed the microphone. "Thank you very much. You guys are the BEST!" He beamed.

"No problem, Nagihiko! Friends are friends, right?" Kukai replied.

Soon, everyone was the food table. Yaya almost stuffed herself first with the cake, but then Amu knocked her out. She then told Nagihiko to blow the candles before Yaya wakes up.

"Happy birthday to you!" they sang.

After they finished eating, they went to the stage to sing karaoke. Tadase was first. Unfortunately, he character changed with Kiseki. Flames started to surround him.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL SING MY BEAUTIFUL KINGLY VOICE TO MY HEART'S CONTENTS! He then started in this creepy opera voice:

_God save our gracious king,_

_Long live our noble king,_

_God save the king._

_Send him victorious_

_Happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us_

_God save the king._

_O Lord and God arise,_

_Scatter his enemies_

_And make them fall_

_Confound their politics_

_Frustrate their knavish tricks_

_On Thee our hopes we fix,_

_God save the king._

"Uhh….when did he learn to speak in a British accent?" Nagihiko asked skeptically. Ikuto laughed.

_Thy choicest gifts in store_

_Oh him be pleased to pour,_

_Long may he reign._

_May he defend our laws_

_And ever give us cause_

_To sing with heart and voice_

_God save the king._

_Nor on this land alone,_

_But be God's mercies known_

_From shore to shore_

_Lord, make the nation see_

_That men should brothers be,_

_And form one family_

_The wide world o'er_

"BWAAHAHAHA! NOW MY SUBJECTS I SHALL-"

Amu put a bucket over his head. Then, she took it off and Tadase went normal. Finally!

Utau spoke. "Now, it's your turn, Ikuto."

"What? Why!" Ikuto asked.

"Gentlemen FIRST."

"I thought i it's suppose to be ladies first!"

"Shut up and go!"

Ikuto grumbled. He flipped through the songs. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled mischievously. Picking his song, he went to the stage.

"Everybody, I found the perfect song for me!"

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for __Milan__ too sexy for _

_Milan New York and Japan_

Ikuto started stripping his shirt.

"NOOO!" Amu yelled.

He smirked." Too late." His shirt was off and it revealed his perfect abs. Everybody face palmed themselves. He continued to sing.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my __car__ too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my ha__t_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a __model__ you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk_

_ on the catwalk __yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

He took off his pants. Amu went white then started throwing leftover food to him.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" she shrieked.

Rima, Utau, and Yaya didn't see the commotion. They slammed their heads against the table before they could see such a dreadful sight.

After Ikuto redressed, everyone sighed in relief. NOBODY wanted to see that again!

Kukai's turn came. He started to sing "American Idiot."

"HEY, HOLD UP! YOU'RE JAPANESE, NOT AMERICAN!" Yaya yelled.

"Excuse me! I don't think there is a song called 'Japanese Idiot'!" he yelled.

Yaya's turn came next. "YAYA IS GOING TO SING A SONG FROM HER FAVORITE SHOW!" Then, the song started. A sound of ukulele filled the room.

_Lets gather around the campfire_

_And sing our campfire song_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing alongPam _

_Pam Pam Pam..._

Suddenly, the beat went faster.

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_

_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Patrick!_

_Squidward! _

_Good!_

_It'll help_

_It'll help_

_If you just sing along!_

_O Yea!_

Yaya knelt on the floor like a rock star. "SPONGEBOB RULES!"

Kukai spoke. "I feel REALLY sorry for you." He shook his head.

"BE QUIET, KUKAI-CHII!" She then threw a candy bar at him.

Amu went. She sang "Dancing Crazy". Then, Utau sang "Tik Tok".

Rima's stomach was churning. She was next! What was she doing to do? Singing was never her cup of tea. Rima tried to slip out of the room, but then someone grabbed her shirt.

"Going somewhere, Rima-chan?"

She turned around. "Nagihiko!" she exclaimed.

He smirked. "You know, I wouldn't mind if YOU sing."

"Well, I don't want to!" she replied coldly.

"Come on, Rima-chan. Please. For me." He looked at her longingly. His expression was very…sincere.

Rima couldn't speak. His face was beautiful, like an angel. Strangely, she felt the urge to….

"Hey, Rima! It's your turn!" Utau shouted, interrupting her thoughts.

She hesitated, and then spoke. "I'm coming!" She then turned to Nagihiko and muttered, " Just this once." Nagihiko smiled.

Rima flipped through the songs, trying to see what she can sing. Then, it hit her. She went back then selected it. Taking a deep breath, small blonde girl went to the stage. " Let me not embarrass myself!" she thought. As her eyes roamed around the room, she saw Nagihiko staring at her. He looked expectant. A sound of a piano filled the room. The karaoke counted down, then she sang:

_Chatting after school_

_with evening approaching_

Everyone was silent. Her voice was really cute!

_A boy happened by,with a rather nonchalant appearance_

_He was hoping for something._

_A white blouse. A useless bag._

_A cool breeze. Your scorching look._

_A romantic love_

_I don't have any interest in things like that_

_Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye _

_If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"_

_I would laugh to my heart's content._

Nagihiko stared at her in wonder. A smile broke through his face. She smiled back then continued.

_The first time we met_

_There was a strange feeling_

_He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine._

_I lock away my heart, in a secret diary_

_I come for you: my future Romance _

_At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,_

_I find myself afraid_

_And in a quiet whispered voice, __I say_

_That the quaint street, with its houses and stores,Looks like a cluttered toy box _

_Why do you like me?_

Rima let herself get lost to the tune. She looked serene, as if she was thinking deeply. The song went back to the chorus.

_A romantic love_

_I don't have any interest in things like that_

_Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye _

_If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"_

_I would laugh to my heart's content. _

Everything was silent. Then, Nagihiko clapped his hands with his eyes sparkling.

"That was really good, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said.

"RIMA-CHII'S VOICE IS SOO CUTE!" Yaya added.

"Not bad, shrimp." Ikuto announced.

Rima beamed. She never thought her voice sounded this good! She happily went out of the stage. Amu took over.

"And now," she announced in the microphone. " The birthday boy will sing! Nagihiko, pick your song!"

"What!" the boy exclaimed. "I thought the boys' turn was finished!"

"Seems like the freak too chicken to do it," Rima said mischievously. Nagihiko glared at her. Then, it hit him.

"Oh no, I'm not scared. In fact, I have a song ready." He then went to the karaoke, selected something, and walked to the stage.

Rock-like music rang through the room. The machine counted, then the song started. Nagihiko looked at Rima.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

Rima eyes went wide. Nagihiko smirked.

_'Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for he__r_

_'Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

Nagihiko stared at Rima intensely. The song slowed down.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

Rima blushed deep red. Ikuto noticed this and smirked at her direction.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for mor__e_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girlI'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Everyone clapped, except Rima and Ikuto. Nagihiko bowed. "Thank you."

Amu spoke. "Wow, Nagihiko-kun. That was REALLY good!"

"NAGI-CHII SINGS GOOD TOO!" Yaya blurted out.

Rima stayed silent. Did he just sing about….

"Thank you everyone for this wonderful party," Nagihiko said. " I can't ask for better friends than you guys!"

"Thank you, Nagihiko-kun," Utau replied.

"Yeah, no problem, dude!" Kukai added.

Soon, everyone began cleaning up. After they finished, Nagihiko said that he'll open his presents at home. Then, they left the Royal Garden to go home.

Rima walked out first. She didn't want to face Nagihiko. The street was dark at night. No one but her was out. Suddenly, a figure jumped down in front of her. Startled, she gasped and stumbled back.

The boy chuckled, his blue hair shaking from a sudden wind. " Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, shrimp."

Rima widened, then narrowed. " Oh, if it isn't a kitty. Got lost?"

Ikuto chuckled again. "Pfft. That could never happen."

"Then what brings you here?"

He smirked. "I came to talk to you about the bet. It seems like you need a wake-up call."

"Wake-up call about what? I don't like him at all." She glared.

"Not about that. I don't know if you're dense or just trying to avoid it, but it seems that the odds are against your favor."

Rima cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Ikuto smiled deviously, his eyes glinting like moonlight. After a moment of silence, he continued.

"Shrimp, I think girly-boy is in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this one? The birthday party was a lot of time and effort, especially when I have to get ready for something( I'll tell you in the next chapter). Anyway, here are the list of songs used in the story. I DON'T OWN!<strong>

**Tadase: "God Save the King" ( British National Anthem. I mean no disrespect to it.)**

**Ikuto: "I'm Too Sexy"**

**Kukai: "American Idiot"**

**Yaya: "Campfire Song Song"( LOL)**

**Amu: "Dancing Crazy'**

**Utau: "Tik Tok"**

**Rima: "Itsuka Wa Romance"( My Future Romance. Character Song)**

**Nagihiko: "Just the Girl"( My newest favorite song)**

**Please review!**


	7. Love and the Golden State

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 7 is early, but I'll explain why to you( Hint: The title says it). Please review and I don't anything~**

* * *

><p>Rima widened her eyes. What did Ikuto just say?<p>

Ikuto smirked. "I guess you don't believe it. But, I'm pretty sure I'm correct."

She didn't speak for a moment. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Well, let me tell you something: I WILL WIN!"

He shrugged. "Anyway, that's all I need to tell you. Think about it tonight." Ikuto turned around, ran off, and disappeared.

Rima just stood there. A mix of anger and confusion swept through her. Was Ikuto saying that so she'll give up? Or is it really true? She shook her head in disbelief. "No. It can't be true."

Not wanting to stay there, she ran to her house. Rima went upstairs to her bedroom. Kusukusu greeted her.

"Riiima?"

"Hi, Kusukusu. I'm home."

Her chara beamed. "Riiima!"

She then went to Rima's side and started laughing. Rima can't help but smile.

"Did you have fun at the party~?" Kusukusu asked.

"Ye-Yeah. I did." Rima smiled weakly. She can't get it out of her head. Stupid neko!

The chara saw her expression. "Rima, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kusukusu." she replied. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okk~ Just rest up."

Rima showered and dressed in her pajamas. Then, she climbed up her cute, comfortable bed as Kusukusu turned the lights off. Her chara went back to her egg.

She can't stop thinking about Nagihiko. Can it be really possible that he's in love with her? She wondered back to the times they were together. He always asked for her company. He carried her on his back. Nagihiko never seemed, even when she's picking on him, to hate her! She thought about today he stared at her with those ochre eyes, and the song…..

"He never said he liked me," she whispered. That alone comforted her. She vowed that no one did, or will ever, break through her. Never will she be vulnerable to hurt. For when you love, pain is also a possibility. Rima thought about her parents. THEY loved each other. Now, look what happened. They separated, leaving her wondering where her father went. On the other hand, those first few days he was gone, her mother locked herself up in her room. Rima could still remember when she saw her mother's red eyes, tear-streaked face, telling her to come sleep with her tonight. She was frightened, and, at the same time, confused. Why do they have to separated? Is it my fault? Why does it have to ME who has to go through this?

Rima started to get pools around her eyes. One tear slid across her cheek, and she quickly wiped it. No good comes from these thoughts. No good comes from love. NO GOOD… comes from Nagihiko Fujisaki. To her, he was an obstacle she needed to overcome. And she WILL.

The girl woke up in the bright light. It was morning already. Rima went downstairs to find her mother gone and breakfast ready, as usual. She cooked eggs and bacon today, her favorite. She happily ate all of it. Suddenly, her telephone rang.

She walked to the counter where the phone is. Rima didn't recognize the number. However, it has the same area code as her, not some random telemarketer. The girl picked up the phone, answering.

"Hello?"

"Thought you'd never answer. This is my 5th time calling you!"

She widened her eyes. No, it can't be…..

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?" she said incredulously.

He laughed. "No, it's a telemarketer. OF COURSE IT'S ME!"

Rima looked confused, then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, how do you know MY number? I don't remember ever telling you."

"Amu gave it to me."

"Oh, so you're a stalker now, huh?"

"Stalking was never my intention. Anyway, I would like to talk to you about something."

She was curious. "And what would that be?"

Rima could hear his smirk on the other line. "Well, you see, my mom proposed a strange proposition. I couldn't accept it right away, so….. I didn't really…..I really want you to….

Rima giggled. So, that Fujisaki freak can have a hard time speaking as well.

"Get to the point, freak. Tell me what you want from me or else I'll hang up."

Nagihiko sighed. After a long moment of silence, he said:

"Ri-Rima-chan, would you like to go to California with me for vacation?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hehe, I'm beginning a new plot, or, what my sis likes to say, an "arc". <strong>

**Some of you maybe wondering why he is asking Rima this, but I'll explain in the next chapter.**

**SPEAKING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, I have some GOOD news and BAD news.**

**GOOD NEWS: I'm actually GOING to California. I'm leaving today. So, in this new "arc", I'll provide real places that I actually will visit. Last chapter, when I said I had to ready, THIS is what I meant. I like to call this one: MY RESEARCH AND VACATION TRIP!**

**BAD NEWS: This fan fiction won't be updated UNTIL I go back from California. And, when will that be? **

**4 DAYS FROM NOW (AKA JULY 19)**

**In conclusion, sayonara guys~ See you in a few days!**

**Please review! I will still check my email, but that's all~**


	8. It's This or That

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I know, I know I said that I was updating on the 19th but, well, for the first time in this WHOLE story...I got stuck on writer's block!**

**It was horrible thinking, "Oh no! What am I suppose to write? Darn, my viewers are going to kill me!"**

**But thanks to my friend, Michelle( who FORCED me to write this), I came up with ideas and was able to finish this chapter.**

**Thank you being patient with me! Please review and I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>**( A/N: Second time I did this...I think)**

_"Ri-Rima-chan, would you like to go to California with me for vacation?_"

There was silence in the phone. But inside, Rima was screaming. What?

"WAIT!DID HE- BUT- WHY- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"Ok, calm down, Rima. Let's assess the situation in an orderly manner," she thought. "YOU WOKE UP. YOU ATE BREAKFAST. PANCAKES ARE YOUR FAVORITE. THE PHONE RANG. YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ONE OF THOSE SICK TELEMARKETERS AGAIN, BUT NOOOO, IT WAS- IT WAS…NAGIHIKO. YOU BECAME SUSPICIOUS. AND THEN- and then- and then-

"HE FREAKING ASKED YOU TO GO TO CALIFORNIA WITH HIM!" Rima screamed in her head. She dropped the phone.

"Ri-Rima-chan?" a concerned voice asked. "Are you ok?"

She snapped out head, and into reality. "Calm down, Rima." she whispered. Picking up the phone, Rima gathered all her courage to speak calmly.

"I'm ok, Nagihiko-kun."

"Oh. Well, that's good," he replied. "So, um, I guess it's a shock for you, but please hear me out."

"Ok then."

"Well, you see my uncle, Fujisaki Hayao, is getting married in California. However, they had a... strange request." Nagihiko paused.

"And that would be….."

He sighed. "Well, he wants, or rather, his fiancée wants everyone to bring a friend with them. If you're a boy, bring a girl. If you're a girl, bring a boy. That's the story." Nagihiko waited for an answer.

Rima thought about what he said. Ok, so she gets that he needs to take a girl along. What she doesn't get is…..

"Why did you pick me?" she asked dubiously.

Nagihiko was silent. She could sense the tension around him, even on the phone. Rima held her breath as he spoke:

"Well, cause, I don't know ok? But, I just…want you to come."

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry. You're probably thinking I'm weird or something."

"I am thinking you're weird," Rima mused.

"Oh well, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I mean, I thought you…hated…me….and…stuff."

He smirked. "Well, I don't know about that. You can be hateful sometimes though."

She narrowed her eyes. "You trying to pick a fight, Fujisaki?"

"No, I'm not. So, um, do you want to go?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Rima hung up the phone, still confused. Why, why, why? Nagihiko is so bewildering! They're not close to each other. Why, they're not even friends! So why did he….

Ikuto voice rang through her head. "Shrimp, I think girly-boy is in love with you."

NOOO! Screw you, Ikuto. There's NO way he thinks of me that way! It's like Yaya being mature, Amu choosing between Tadase and Ikuto, and Kukai turning into a nerd! In other words: IMPOSSIBLE!

There was a knock. Rima turned around and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Rima-chan? Open the door. It's mom."

She did what she was told. Her mother walked in and sat in the couch, looking exhausted. She then turned her grave face at her. Whatever this is, it's really important.

"Rima, we need to talk."

Rima sat in the loveseat across the couch. "What is it, mom?"

"You see, my boss wanted me to take a business trip for some client. He said it's really important."

Rima wasn't surprised. This isn't anything important. Her mom takes business trips occasionally, for a day or two. She just stayed at the house. But why was she so serious?

"And?"

"Rima, this isn't my usual business trip." She sighed heavily. "This trip will take me….a month."

"What! But, mom-"

"Rima, I TRIED convincing my boss. I told him that I had to take care of you, but he didn't listen. So, I told him if he doesn't agree, then….I'll move away and quit. I got back home today early to tell this to you. I'm sorry, Rima, but if I can't find a way to make sure you're safe, then I'll actually do that!" Her mother's hands went to her face. She looked horrified and tired.

Rima's heart sank. "I don't want to move! No! I have friends here!" This thought made her sad. She HAD to come up with a plan….

Then, it suddenly hit her. True, she didn't really want to go, but this is her only choice.

"Mama, there's no need to worry about me," she said.

"Rima, you can't stay in the house for a month by yourself."

"I know. But my friend, Nagihiko, asked me to go on a trip with him. I think I'll say yes."

She smiled. The freak actually made himself useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. Oh and I didn't make a cliffie!( Yahoo!)<strong>

**So, anyway my trip to California was A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**No wait, awesome is an understatement. It was wonderful, fantastic, super, most fun trip I've ever had in my ENTIRE life!( Funnest is NOT a word)**

**The weather was REALLY great. 60-70 degrees. Trust me, if you live in 100+ degree weather( which I do) everyday in the summer...**

**CALIFORNIA IS HEAVEN!**

**Oh and my research was a big success! **

**Please review! It will speed up the next chapter! **

**Oh yeah and anonymous reviews are now enabled. You guys can review now!**


	9. The Plane Ride and His Uncle

**Hello, everyone! I am soooooooooo SORRY for the late update and I'm not being sarcastic! Well, I had a massive writer's block and I felt pressured about school( it starts at August 15). Anywayz, I hope you like POV's because it is hard for me to write in normal POV anymore:/**

**I don't own anything and please review~**

* * *

><p>Rima's POV<p>

I stared up at the sky. The sun blinded my eyes. After 12 hours of complete darkness at the plane, it was a little reassuring. I shuddered. What HAPPENED in the plane was an accident, pure accident! But the clever freak found a way to tease me about it!

"I hate you," I muttered angrily. The purple haired boy next to me chuckled.

"What a nice thing to say to me after we just set foot in California," he replied.

"You know, I was beginning to appreciate you but B-A-M! You find a way to piss me off!"

"You're welcome, Rima-chan. YOU'RE WELCOME." I glared at him. There was sarcasm dripping in every word.

I sighed. I'm too exhausted to fight with Nagihiko. Jet lag was already taking over. The last thing I saw before falling asleep in the taxi was a tall palm tree and the sign "Welcome to San Diego".

Nagihiko's POV (Yay! We get to know what he's thinking now!)

I stared at the sleeping blonde. How can she be so mean? I mean, she looks like an angel that fell out of the sky!

Rima smiled sweetly, adding more to her cuteness. I wish she didn't hate me so much. I mean, I'm not trying to steal Amu from her or anything! But lately, we had our moments. That time I carried, that time in the mall, that time when I sang that song….

I felt a blush creep to my cheek. Singing that song in front of her was daring, suicidal even.

I push back these though into the back of my mind. I search to for something else to think about. Unfortunately, it strayed to the time we spent on the airplane.

_Flashback_

_Rima was sitting next to me, sleeping. I stared at her yearningly. If only looked like this when she's awake…_

_Suddenly, a voice rang through the corridor. "Hello, this is your pilot speaking. Please be ready for a rough ride since we are going through a slight storm. Don't worry, it just feels like a rollercoaster times two. Have a nice time!_

_Have a nice time? Wait, did he just say…._

_Suddenly, the airplane leaned mightily to the left. I grabbed the handles of my seats. I heard shouts and gasps all over the room. _

_I sighed in relief when it was over. Suddenly, the plane tilted back, causing my head to hit the back of the seat hard. I rubbed my head in pain. People shouted all over the room._

"_Oh my god, the pilot must be a terrorist!"_

"_Wait! Does that mean we're being kidnapped?"_

"_No duh!"_

"_I want my mommy!"_

"_I want to die right now and forget about this stupid world!"_

"_The world isn't stupid….it is freaking retarted!"_

"_Shut up, emo boy!"_

"_Fine! I'll slash my mouth with this knife. Sayonara, stupid world."_

_I sighed at this commotion. Suddenly, a felt a weight in my shoulder. I turned around, and was shocked. Rima was sleeping on my shoulder, on my shoulder! I gazed down at her. She was still sleeping, unaware of what's going on. She wrapped her arms me._

"_Ri-Rima?" I stuttered. I felt my cheeks turn out._

"_I want more curry," she said sleepily. "With lots of carrots and potatoes." _

_She jerked her head up. "NOOOO! DON'T STEAL MY CURRY!"_

_I can't help but chuckle. Haha, Rima is dreaming about curry! She then slumped her head back to the seat and put her head back into my shoulder. _

_I smiled. I never would get tired of this._

_Normal POV_

_Rima woke up as a voice announced, "We are now landing in San Diego International Airport. We hope you had an enjoyable ride!"_

"_Hell no we didn't!" a man shouted. Rima was puzzled. What could have possibly happened when she was asleep? _

_She then felt a weight above her head. She opened her eyes sleepily. Nagihiko's head rested on top of hers. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly. The blonde girl snapped awake._

"_AHH!" she gasped. Rima flinched back and Nagihiko started to wake up. He turned an evil smirk at her._

"_Soooo, the princess has finally awakened," he said mischievously. _

"_What is it?" She glared suspiciously._

"_Oh, I don't knoow…..NOOO! DON'T STEAL MY CURRY! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed hard, struggling to catch his breath._

"_WHY YOU!" the blonde screamed. _

_Suddenly, a flight attendant announced, "We now landed safely in San Diego International Airport. Please remove your seat belts and take your luggage to the nearest conveyor belt. We are not responsible for any lost, stolen, or damaged items. Thank you riding this plane and have a wonderful day."_

_The two did what they were told. After many security checks, they were finally able to step in the warm California sunshine, where a taxi was waiting for them. _

_End of Flashback_

Rima's POV

I felt someone nudging at my shoulders. I opened my eyes and find Nagihiko staring at me.

"What is it?" I said sleepily.

"We're here," he said. I glanced at the front, and was shocked at the sight. The gate was about 16 feet tall and it had elegance to it. I leaned up as I saw a humongous blue mansion. It looked like one of those French chateaus you see on TV. To the left, I saw a big courtyard with an orange orchard and a huge fountain. On the other hand, there was a small yellow cottage to my right, about half the size of my house. The driver pulled up the front of the mansion, where a wooden two sided doors greeted us. Nagihiko and I stepped out of the taxi and opened the door. My jaw dropped as I stepped to the cold marble floor. There was a carpeted grand staircase in the middle of this receiving room, breaking into two as it climbs up the top. In the right, there was a black grand piano with a silk sofa next to it. There was also a fireplace in the room, its crackling sound echoing throughout the room. Vases and vases of flowers stood everywhere. On top of staircase hung a portrait of a little girl playing with a dog in a field of dandelions.

A man ran down the west side of the staircase and stood on the middle. He looks as Nagihiko, about 6 foot, and has a lean body. He had lavender colored hair and amber eyes. The man wore a fancy tuxedo but his short hair was all messed up from running. He smiled warmly at us.

"It's been a long time, nephew," he said in a British accented voice. It took me a moment to realize this was his uncle, Hayao.

"Hello, uncle," he said politely in heavily accented English. Wait, how did he learn how to speak English?

Hayao turned to me. "Kore wa anata no tomodachidesu ka?" (Is this your friend?)

"Yes, she is. This is Rima-chan," Nagihiko replied in Japanese, to my relief.

Hayao smiled at me. "Hello, Rima-chan. I am Nagihiko's uncle, Hayao. It is pleasure for me to meet you. Please, come join me for dinner." I nodded and followed him through the halls. The dining room was enormous with high ceilings and massive size. The long table can probably hold up to 20 guests at a time. Crystal chandeliers hung in the ceilings, and there was a fireplace again in the right side. We all sat down in the left side of the table. A butler served our food.

A heavenly smell was coming out of my plate, begging me to open the gray metal cover. I opened it and there lay the wonderful dish I've ever eaten! It was a boneless steak, cooked medium rare. On the side are mashed potatoes with bacon, hot gravy dripping on top of it. There was also a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs laid in the middle of the table.

I quickly devoured my food. It tasted as good as it looks! When I finished my steak, the butler served me my dessert: key lime pie with lots of whipped cream. There was also a vanilla yogurt parfait filled with fresh blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries. Crunchy rice flakes and small nuts decorated the top. I finished my dessert as quick as lightning!

I slumped back down to my seat. My stomach felt like it could burst any minute now. I grabbed the glass of water in the right and drank it.

"Did you like the food?" Hayao spoke up, startling me.

"Oh! Yes, I do. It is very delicious." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad. If you are feeling tired, my butler could show you to your room. You can meet my fiancée tomorrow."

"Well, I do want to go rest right now. If you may excuse me," I said. The butler gestured me to follow him. I went down the hall and he opened a door to my right. I walked in and there was a large queen bed with lots of comfy pillows. There was also a desk for writing and a small bathroom that has a marble tub, shower room, and dual sinks. I took a quick shower and flopped myself down the bed, where I fell into a deep slumber.

Nagihiko's POV

I watch Rima walk out of the dining room. Man, she ate a lot! I was gazing at her as she finished her dessert in minutes. My uncle then spoke to her and she excused herself out of the room, filling me with disappointment. I wanted to talk to her more, but I guess I could do that tomorrow.

"So, Nagihiko, your mom is not attending?" my uncle spoke to me in Japanese. It's a good thing my mother taught me how to speak English because he talks to me with that language as well.

"Yes, she can't. She has to attend a dance conference back at Okinawa," I replied.

"I see. Yumi is still busy as always. My fiancée, Michelle, would like to meet you tomorrow. She's….a little hyper." He smiled dreamily, as if he's thinking about her.

I smiled back. I know that feeling. With Rima. I excused myself to retire to my room. I heard someone taking a shower next door and turn it off. I decided to take a shower myself. Then, I went back to my bed and thought about a certain blonde.

I know she's not mean. I think she just tries to hide the fact that she's scared. I love teasing her, because that's the only I could communicate with her. It's mean, but I'm pretty desperate. Rima always gives me a cold shoulder, but I'm determined to change that.

Jet lag was taking over me. I then made myself comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 will be out much faster, I promise! <strong>

**Yesterday was my friend's birthday party ( See my story, The Best Day, for more details). We went go karting. It was fun...ish. I just can't get over the fact that my friend crashed and her helmet and glasses fell off. Unfortunately, I crashed INTO HER and ran over her glasses. **

**Yeah...not the best day ever. **

**Anyways, I need to go since my sister is bugging about cooking pancakes( Why the hell is she so HYPER in the morning!11!).**

**Please review!**


	10. Michelle

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 10 is up!**

**Sorry, but I'll be more busy now since school started on Monday:P**

**Please read the end for my "awesome" list! It's a list of users who have either supported me or reviewed for this story. I saved it for this baby's tenth chapter:D Can you believe it? IT'S ALREADY CHAPTER 10!**

**Anyways, please review and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rima rubbed her eyes as a filter of sunshine hit her eyes. It was morning already, and today they'll get to meet Hayao's fiancée, Michelle. She heard that she was an American singer and actress at Broadway. The blonde girl's short legs went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She heard the sounds of loud footsteps approaching. Then, there was a loud knock at the door. Rima opened the door and she was greeted by:

"OH MY GOSH! SHE'S SOO CUTE!"

Startled, she struggled out of the arms that held her and went to hide behind the comforter. "What the hell was that?" she thought. Rima peeked through the covers and saw a woman, about in her late 20's. She was about 6 foot tall and had a good figure. The woman had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was staring at Rima in a puzzled way.

"Who…who are you?" Rima asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled maniacally. "Oh my gosh! My bad! My name is Michelle! I am Hayao's fiancée and lovely bride-to be! We're going to have soooo much fun! Do you like blue or yellow? Well, I guess blue would suit you fine! No wait! White will! That's right! You'll look like an angel that fell out of the sky! Heehee!

"O…..k?" Rima said.

"Oh I can't wait to dress you up, you little cute blonde." Michelle squeezed her cheeks, causing Rima's eyes to widen.

" Oi, Michelle? Where are you, darling?" a voice called, which Rima assumed was Hayao.

Michelle turned around. " Oh gotta go! The wedding is going to held tomorrow! I can't wait!" She then skipped out of the sight like a little kid.

**Rima's POV**

That woman was crazy! Why is she getting married? She belongs to a hospital, no, an asylum! Oh gosh, I hope I don't she doesn't stick around too much!

I sighed. The wedding is going to be tomorrow. I bet the whole color thing was about how I am going to dress up. I shuddered. Really, white? I think red or black would suit me better!

There was a soft knock at the door. I crossed my fingers, hoping it's not Michelle.

"Rima, are you awake?" a velvety voice asked.

I was relieved. THIS freak I could handle!

" I'm awake. What do you want, Fujisaki?" I said scornfully.

He chuckled. "Well, breakfast is ready. Be there by 10 minutes." I then here his footsteps walk away.

Oh man, why did I get into this? Come on, Rima, get a grip! It's not like you like him!

"Right?" a tiny voice asked in my head, adding to my ever-growing confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked in my head.

"Duh, I'm your conscience. Here to help you out!" the voice added.

"Ok…conscience."

"Why don't you just admit that you like Nagihiko? Oh, Rima, you're so stubborn!"

My eyes widened. " No! I don't like him! He's a freaking idiot!"

"Uh- huh. Soooo, why does your heart beat faster every time you're around him? Why do your cheeks burn when he says something nice? Why are you trying to push him then pull him back, huh?"

Damnit, stupid conscience.

"You can curse on me all you want, but I'm NEVER going away. Anyway,I think Nagihiko likes you."

"Haha, how did you become sooo funny?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm just saying. Anyway, here's an advice: Don't let your stupid pride prevent you from loving someone. You'll just regret it." That was a stab in my heart.

"Sure, whatever," I said coolly.

"I'm out. Have a nice day."

I skipped to the dining hall, too excited to walk. Sure enough, there was a feast waiting for me. All kinds of fruits and boxes of cereal were laid on the table. There were also eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. Syrups and jams were on the right side of the table. I grabbed a hot waffle, took a bottle of strawberry preserves, and spread the sweet jam on top of it. It was delicious. I then grabbed an omelet filled bell peppers, potatoes, and dripping cheese and devoured it in seconds. Not only until I finished this did I notice that Hayao, Nagihiko, and crazy Michelle. They were all looking at me amusingly.

Hayao smiled. "Well, I guess you like the food here, huh?"

I gulped. Damn, I must have looked like a pig!

"Yes," I said meekly. My cheeks started to burn.

"Awww, she's soo cute," Michelle said admiringly. Nagihiko chuckled.

I slowed down. As soon as I finished a roll with honey on top, I went back to my room to get rest. However, I heard footsteps approaching and a soft knock at the door.

"Rima, are you in here?" a voice asked. It was Hayao.

"Yes."

"Well, we need to go shopping for dresses for today. Please be ready by 10."

"Yes," I said again.

I glanced at the clock. It was just 8:00. Maybe I'll get some sleep.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I chuckled as I remembered the scene at the dining table. Who knew Rima could eat so fast? She didn't even notice us!

I sighed. Rima looks cute when she's blushing. She looks like one of those sweet cherry tomatoes.

There was soft knock at the door. I opened it and it was Uncle Hayao.

"Nagihiko, we need to leave at 10 to buy suits."

I nodded my head. My uncle chuckled.

"You have a beautiful and amusing friend."

"Yes, very." I smiled wistfully

"I know you like her." I widened my eyes. Uncle Hayao continued.

"You look at her like what I do to Michelle. That's how I know." He then winked and went off.

Closing the door, I thought about what my uncle said. Do I really like her that much? No, this is a dumb question. I DO like her…..

Does she like me back?

I sighed. There's no way.

**Michelle's POV( First time it's not Rima's, Nagihiko's, and a Normal one:P)**

Heehee, I am so excited. Here I am, getting married to the love of my life! What dress color should I pick for my little blonde? She's so cute!

I am staying at my fiancée's house today so we can buy the clothes together. The only ones who are to the wedding are my family and his. It was nothing extravagant, but that's the way I like it.

I think about Rima and Nagihiko. They would make a cute couple. I know that Nagi-kun like her by the way he stares at her. But, much to my disappointment, my little RiRi (yeah I have a habit of calling people nicknames) doesn't seem to notice. Oh my gosh, am I the only one who notices this dilemma? Come on, the characters in this story have got to be smarter than me!

I sighed and put up my pouty face. This story better move quick.

**? POV**

I was at the a suit store, picking which one should I wear for the wedding. Should I go with the black and white one? I guess so, since it IS a wedding.

It's a mystery that my aunt is getting married. She's SOO hyper; she almost broke my mom's chandelier when she won a game in the Wii! My aunt would pinch my cheeks every time she goes to our house and say, "Ohh, how's my little KriKri?" My name is not KriKri, it's Christian! And no, I'm not little! I'M 5 FOOT 11 FOR GOD'S SAKE!

I was looking around the store when a spotted a familiar face. Oh my gosh, it's my aunt! She was skipping into the store.

"HAAYYAOO! I THINK THIS WILL LOOK GOOD FOR YOU!" she half yelled, getting some nervous stares from the cashier. I don't blame him, cause I'm hiding in the dressing room right now. I peeked through a small hole. I saw two tall guys come right after her. Both of them had purple hair. Wait, purple hair? Did they dye it or something?

Anyway, the older looking guy, which I assume is Hayao, smiled upon my aunt. She kissed him lightly in the cheek. Oh, so this must be the guy who's crazy enough to marry her. There was another guy standing next him, looking at the suits. He seemed very young, about 13 or something. He had long hair, much to my surprise. There was a traditional air around the guy. He can even look like a girl!

Then, my eyes spotted a girl. She's so small and short, I guess that's why I didn't notice her before. But the sight of her took my breath away. She was beautiful, with long wavy blonde hair and big honey eyes. Her small, pink lips looked inviting. The girl looked so…..pure. I wanted to meet her and ask her what her name is.

Unfortunately, it appears she's with my aunt. She looked bored, almost exhausted. Well, I don't blame her also. My aunt can be pretty tiring!

I watch the angel leave the store with my crazy aunt. She was carrying a long plastic bag. It must be a dress or something. Wait, a dress? With my aunt? That means she's going to the wedding!

I smiled. For once, I appreciated Michelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, looks like somebody has a CRUSH on Rima! Oh no, Rimahiko fans!<strong>

**Anyways, this is my awesome list:**

**Xx Meisha xX **

**THE ZEEBRA KING ( Special thanks to you for supporting me!)**

**WiiWrite**

**Aourie**

**BeyBay**

**characard**

**rImAhIkO4ever**

**chiconmayarox**

**Inuyashagirl117**

**Dark kisshu**

**greenluvr14**

**crossdresserxevilchibi( AKA my crazy Michelle)**

**SoulAi2**

**xXRimaxNagiXx**

**Dreamer-Tsuki**

**BlueLion**

**DaisyO**

**s.f.11047**

**Mizore Tsukiyomi **

**Josephine Dark**

**sweetxdawn**

**chocolates an strawberrys**

**Let me know if I missed anybody by PM. Thank you very much for the support! I hope you'll still encourage me to write this story!**

**Monkey-chan**


	11. Rima's Question

**Well, here you go! Chapter 11 is finally updated. Thank you for those who are patient with me. As what I saying before in The Story of Us, I've been busy with school lately. I have to build a 3D home model by December, so weekends aren't good either because I have to meet with my team!**

**Please review and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I stared at my dress, fascinated by its beauty. If there is one thing that I would like about Michelle, it would be her sense of fashion. It must be natural for her, seeing as the woman is an actress. I smiled and ran my hands through it. The pearls sewn in the neckline shined in the light. A white, strapless dress that reached down to my knees fits my body perfectly. On the floor, there was a pair of silver high heels. Michelle also took care to pick my jewelry, which was a pearl necklace and earrings. Really, I could look like the bride!

The first rays of sunshine filtered through my window. Everyone has been up since dawn getting ready for the wedding. Only Hayao and Nagihiko was here, Michelle being elsewhere. I guess they didn't want the groom to see the bride.

There was a soft knock at the door. I got off the bed, walked towards the door, and opened it. It was Nagihiko, and he looked stunning. His purple hair was flawless, not a single one out of place. On top of that, his black and white suit matched him perfectly. I giggled lightly.

He looked at me confused. "What's the matter? Do I look weird?" he asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Nooooooo…."

"I do, don't I?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then, what is?"

"Never mind if you don't get it." I was really going to compliment Nagihiko, but I don't want him to make a witty comeback that will probably put me on the spot.

"Well then, shall we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get ready." I closed the door, excited for the day.

**Nagihiko's POV**

The smell of the salty air engulfed us. Rima, Uncle, and I were driving to Coronado Island, where the wedding was going to take place. We are at my uncle's limousine, with had 2 TV's, a mini fridge, and even a gaming system. But what fascinated me the most was the ride there. Downtown San Diego was amazing, with its tall buildings and many trolleys. It wasn't too crowded , and it didn't look dirty either. We passed by Little Italy, and I laughed when I saw a British pub there. The bay was also stunning. There were a few famous boats in display, like the Star of India and a boat that was used in Pirates of Caribbean. Uncle Hayao said that we can take a tour around tomorrow, and I immediately agreed.

I turned around and saw Rima drinking in the view. She let her window down, and that's how the scent got in. We are now at the bridge connected to Coronado Island, surrounded by water. The blonde girl inhaled deeply, breathed out, and smiled. I couldn't help but do the same thing because it was one of the few times I saw her happy. Thinking back to the times we spent together, I wished that she would smile with me more often. It makes her look so cute! Especially with what's she is wearing now. The white dress fits her perfectly, and the high heels matched. Rima looked like an angel that fell out of heaven. I have to thank Michelle for this!

Soon, we were pulling over to this park enclosed in a bunch of expensive-looking condos. Flowers bloomed vigorously and not even a few yards was the ocean! I feasted my eyes with the sight, the skyscrapers of San Diego on the other side of the water, tall and beautiful. The weather was equally fantastic. Gotta love California!

The garden wedding was lovely. Standing in the middle of the park, a pillar of hearts stood on the ground. There were chairs surrounding it, and rose petals were scattered everywhere. City view was in the background, dramatically changing the scenery. It is a small wedding, but can you really ask for anything more than this?

All of a sudden, a crowd of people walked to the chairs and sat down. I quickly followed them. Then, it hit me. Where's Rima? Frantically, I searched for her, but then I remembered that she's going to be a flower girl and won't arrive until later. I sighed in relief.

Music from a string quintet signaled us to be quiet. They were playing the Wedding March. I turned around, stood straight up, and gave my best smile.

**Michelle's POV**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…..

Is there such a thing called "wedding jitters"? If there is, I'm probably showing some of its symptoms right now. I can't believe that this day has come! Being married to the one I love, that is. Oh, in just three hours, I will be officially Michelle Fujisaki. Now that has quite a good ring!

Watching the blonde girl, Rima looked beautiful. I added a wreath of flowers to her hair. She tossed the pink rose petals as she walked, with a genuine smile on her face. Then, I turned around to see my future nephew staring at her goo-goo eyed. Dream on, Nagihiko. I prepared her especially for you!

My eyes darted to my wedding dress and found it pleasing. It was long, white gown that had a train with it. There were also many intricate pattern made of pearls and silver sequin. I looked back at the ceremony, and saw that it's my turn. Breathe in. Breathe out. Looking at my darling, who smiled longingly at me, I smiled back and walked graceful steps to the altar. The music stopped and I took my seat. The priest we hired was a good friend of ours, and he did his job well. Soon, it was time to take the vows.

"Do you, Hayao Fujisaki, take Michelle Hollingsworth as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he said back.

The priest turned to me. "And do you, Michelle Hollingsworth, take Hayao Fujisaki as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I managed to say with a smile.

He grinned back. "Then, I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hayao lifted my veil, and kissed me triumphantly. I kissed him back strongly with tears in my eyes.

I will never forget this moment for the rest of my life. **(A/N: I don't really know what goes on in a wedding, so sorry if it's short XP)**

**Rima's POV**

The wedding was absolutely amazing! I applauded loudly when it was over. Bless you both, Hayao and Michelle.

Soon, everyone was leaving. I wasn't, of course. Searching everywhere, I finally found Nagihiko sitting on a bench. I sat next down to him.

"So, did you like the wedding?" I asked nonchalantly.

He smiled at me, this time genuinely. "Yeah. You know, I realized even if life is full of hardships, there would always special moments like this."

"Yeah, I understand. That was a nice wedding."

"So, are you planning on getting married?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, and grunted. "Nah, I'm just too great to be."

Nagihiko laughed hard, rolling to the ground. He stopped to catch breath, then grinned evilly at me. "Oh, Rima, is it that or is it because nobody wants you?"

I looked at him aghast, then gave him an angry look. " You did not just say that! Ugh, you always ruin the moment!" I turned around and left, but not before I heard him quietly say:

"You know something, Rima? I think it would be nice if we got married on the same day."

"Oh, how nice. You'll probably end up with some pretty angel that fell out of the sky in the future."

After a long pause, Nagihiko finally said, "She's here already."

I looked back, and found him staring at me. Our eyes met and gazed at one another. Inside, I could feel my heart pounding. "Do I… Do I really love him?" a tiny voice asked. Looking back at all the times we spent with each other, I realized that Nagihiko was always there for me. When he carried to my house, when he sung in front of me, even when I insulted him in the worst ways. This boy always showed courtesy, unfailing kindness, and sometimes a good sense of humor. What is more to ask?

Nagihiko stepped closer to me, his face inches from mine. He grabbed my cheek, closed his eyes, and leaned in. My eyes widened from shock. Wait, is he going to…

I pushed him back and walked away. My cheeks were red and my mind dazed with one question:

**Is it hate or love?**

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Rima is finally realizing it... sorta. Anyways, I'm sorry if anyone found the wedding scene short, but I made it up to you in the end, right? Next chapter is going to be<strong>

**very interesting, so stick to your seats! **


	12. Enchanted

**Hello everybody! Chapter 12 is out. Thank you for all your patience!**

**Please review and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

Drinking a glass of punch, I was sitting quietly at the reception of the wedding. It was at the beach just near where the wedding took place. It was a beautiful scenery, with the lights of downtown San Diego reflecting on the water as the gentle waves rolled in. The temperature was just perfect. It was not too hot, not too cold. All of this would have made me think blissfully.

But I couldn't. Not after what happened this afternoon. My racing thoughts enveloped my mind, making me frustrated and confused. Why does he have to be like that, I asked myself. Damn it, I can't think straight!

Nagihiko was sitting right across me, his expression nonchalant. He hasn't been talking to me ever since this afternoon. Not that I could blame him.

Suddenly, the music from string quintet changed from upbeat to a slow, dreamlike pace. I recognized the song they're playing. It was Enchanted by that American singer, Taylor Swift. The people in the reception started cheering for the newlyweds to dance, and they did so. Michelle looked like she was in heaven, smiling yearningly at Hayao. I smiled softly at them.

I felt a tap in my shoulder. I knew he was going to ask me. Turning around, I said, "Nagi-"

To my surprise, it wasn't him. Instead, a tall, lean boy with curly black hair and green eyes stood in front of me. He had a tux on with a green tie to match his eyes. His hand was out front, and he smiled. The boy asked me something in a different language, which I assumed was English, so I couldn't understand him.

"I don't understand you," I said in Japanese. The boy was taken aback, but then continued smiling.

"Oh, you speak Japanese. I'm sorry, but I can speak it too," he said in Japanese. Thankfully, I can understand him now.

"What did you ask me?"

He smiled even more. "I asked if I could dance with you."

I hesitated for moment, but he seems to be a nice guy. So I said "Yes, you may" with a smile. I grabbed his hands and he led me to the dance floor.

"So, what's your name?" I asked when we started to dance.

"Christian," he replied, "Christian Hollingsworth."

"I'm Rima Mashiro. I came here from Japan."

"Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to go Japan! That's why I wanted to learn how to speak it."

I giggled, in spite of myself. "Well, thankfully you can. I wouldn't have understood you if you didn't."

We talked about ourselves. I found out that Christian was Michelle's nephew.

"Don't worry, just because we're family doesn't mean I'm as crazy as Michelle," he snorted. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, I don't think that you are," I replied. He smiled at me.

"You know, you're really pretty," he said suddenly. I was taken aback, even though many fan boys told me this. Christian isn't a fan boy though. He seems to be a really nice person, and he took out my grumpy mood that had been boiling since this afternoon. However, I feel guilty about being nice to him….

"Thank you," was all I could say in a quiet voice. The music ended and so did the dance.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Rima," Christian said. He reached out for my hand. I grabbed it and shook it. Then, I felt a piece of paper between our hands. He slipped it to me and walked off with a smile on his face.

I returned to my seat. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I secretly read under the table. Written in it was a phone number and email in English. Thankfully, I may not know how to speak it, but I know enough words from class. A note was written on the bottom. It said:

I was enchanted to meet you. Can we be friends?

**Nagihiko's POV**

I felt sick. My brain can only think of that. After what happened this afternoon, I couldn't speak to Rima.

What was I thinking? Of course she'd freak out! Rima hates you!

Speaking of Rima, she was right across from me with a nonchalant expression. The girl has not spoken to me ever since this afternoon.

She's so close, yet so far.

What if I just let her go? That way, I wouldn't be stuck in this hopeless love. Suddenly, I heard the music changed to a slow pace. Then, I saw Hayao and Michelle and everybody cheering. I sighed. How I wish I could be in love like them.

Then, I realized that I can. By giving up on Rima. By loving somebody else.

Looking across from me, I realized that Rima was gone. Where was she? I looked around, and I felt my heart break to pieces at what I saw.

She was dancing, her dress twirling around in the air. Rima had a smile on, and she even giggled. But, she wasn't by herself. A tall guy with black hair was twirling her around, smiling at her. It was as if a wall just hit me, followed by a wave of a strange feeling. Even though I didn't know the guy at all, I started to feel angry at him. What is this feeling?

The dance ended and they went off to different ways. I watched Rima come back to her seat, a puzzled look on her face. Then, she looked around. After that, the blonde girl ducked under the table. Curiosity came to me. What's going on?

I know one thing though now: I can't let go of Rima. I love her too much for that. Seeing her with another guy makes my heart ache.

And that's why I vow to be the one at her side.

**Christian's POV**

I sighed, taking in the beauty of the world. The dance with Rima was simply beautiful. Especially with song. That sure describes me now!

I thought about the song, and a million thoughts ran in my head. Was she happy to meet me too? What did she think about when we danced, when we laughed?

Of course, there were other thoughts in my head, thoughts that I tried to banish but couldn't. Was she in love with someone else? Did she have somebody waiting on her?

I'm really confused right now, but I guess that's what I get for being in love with someone I barely know. Not I could blame myself. Rima, kind-hearted and beautiful, was too hard to resist.

Gazing at the other guests, my eyes fell upon my mom who was walking towards me. She had a grin on her face. I don't know whether to be happy or scared.

"So, I was talking to Hayao, your new uncle, and I have some great news for you," she said jubilantly. I was unsure though on whether to be happy or not. Sometimes adults have a different view of "great" as to what teenagers like me think.

"I know you've always loved the Japanese culture," she continued. "So, I'm going to send you over to Japan to study with his nephew's mother! Oh, you're going to have so much fun. In fact, I think his nephew is at the wedding. Let's see…."

She looked around to find Hayao's nephew. I did so as well and spotted him first. It wasn't very hard, his purple hair standing out.

"Is that him?" I asked, pointing at the purple haired boy. Now that I looked at him again, I think I saw him from somewhere. However, I can't remember where or when..

My mom looked at where I was pointing at and nodded. "Yes, I think so. He has purple hair like Hayao." She turned around to look at me. "Well, are you going to accept the offer? It is already July, and Hayao said that you can only stay there for a few weeks. Better make your decision."

I thought about it for a second. I loved the Japanese culture ever since I was little. Hmm, maybe this could be fun.

"Sure, I'll go," I replied. My mom smiled and hugged me. Then, she left me to tell my new uncle about my decision.

Little did I know, my trip will be more than just educational. It would affect my life in a deeper sense.

**Normal POV**

Soon, the reception was over. Rima and Nagihiko were exhausted from the long day they had. They were getting up of their seats when Hayao walked towards them.

"You two are staying with us in Hotel Del Coronado," he said. "Michelle already arranged your rooms."

The two were too tired to reply as they climbed in the limo. Before long, they saw the hotel, its structure magnificent. It looked like a castle with its red triangular roofs with flags on top. Walking in the lobby, Rima and Nagihiko talked to the lady at the counter. She talked in English, so only Nagihiko spoke to her. When she was done explaining, the purple haired boy looked nervously at Rima.

"What did she say?" Rima asked.

"Umm… well… I got a key to the room," he replied.

She looked confused for a moment. "Well, good for you. Where's mine?"

He avoided her gaze. "There isn't any. It says here in the description that the room has two beds…."

Nagihiko didn't have to finish that in order for Rima to realize.

**"YOU MEAN... WE'RE SHARING ONE?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted by Taylor Swift:<strong>

**There I was again tonight  
><strong>

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
><strong>

**Same old tired, lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy  
><strong>

**Vanished when I saw your face  
><strong>

****All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you****

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
><strong>

**Across the room your silhouette  
><strong>

**Starts to make its way to me  
><strong>

**The playful conversation starts  
><strong>

**Counter all your quick remarks  
><strong>

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering question kept me up  
><strong>

**2 AM, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
><strong>

**And now I'm pacing back and forth  
><strong>

**Wishing you were at my door  
><strong>

**I'd open up and you would say  
><strong>

**It was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><strong>

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><strong>

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
><strong>

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><strong>

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**This is me praying that  
><strong>

**This was the very first page  
><strong>

**Not where the story line ends  
><strong>

**My thoughts will echo your name  
><strong>

**Until I see you again  
><strong>

**These are the words I held back  
><strong>

**As I was leaving too soon  
><strong>

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
><strong>

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><strong>

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><strong>

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
><strong>

**I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
><strong>

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
><strong>

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you **

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHE Monkey-chan leaves her readers again with a cliff hanger!<strong>

**But, if I didn't do that, this story wouldn't be interesting, would it?**

**Anyways, I decided to put the lyrics of the song in the end because I didn't want to ruin the "moment" with Rima and Christian.**

**I guess you guys have an inkling of what's going to happen, but I have confession for you:**

**I don't know how will I end this yet, so it will probably go on until I finally figure it out.**

**So far, I kinda like the whole love triangle thing:3**

**KEEP ON READING! Thanks to all my readers out there! It makes me happy that people appreciate my writing skills even if I'm not very skilled!**


	13. Always

**Sorry for the long wait for all of you impatient people, but chapter 13 is up!**

**Warning: There will be an extremely dramatic Rimahiko moment coming up!**

**Yeah, I'm not really sure if I did good at it, but just review review review!**

**Oh and I don't own anything XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

"I can't believe this!" Rima cried out.

"Who doesn't?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, do something! I don't want to be stuck with you for the rest of the night. Who knows what might you do!" she screamed out, gaining a few concerned stares and giggles at our directions.

"Heehee they're like a married couple," one of them whispered softly. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Rima to hear, and she threw the deadliest weapon she had: the death glare.

"First off, I can't do anything about it," I began to explain as we rode the elevator. "I already asked the receptionist if it was a mistake, but she said it wasn't. Second, there are two beds in the room, so at least that's good. And third, do you really I'm that sick? That hurts my feelings!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh! fine," she grunted. "I swear, I'm rating this hotel a one out of five for service online!"**(A/N: No offense intended to Hotel Del Coronado!) **

"I don't think it's their fault, Rima," I reprimanded.

"Then, whose is it, huh?"

I shook my head. Is she really that dense? To me, it's pretty obvious. "Nothing. Just thinking," I responded. That shut her up for the rest of the elevator ride.

"This is going to be a LONG night," I thought.

**Michelle's POV**

"Heehee," I giggled. Twisting my curls, I wondered how they're doing right now. Surely they found out already who did that little "arrangement".

Isn't it brilliant though? If this was a story or a movie, I probably created the most thrilling scene out of the whole thing! That's right, clap for me! Clap clap clap!

"What is it, Michelle?" Hayao, my new husband, asked. I gave him a sickening smile.

"Nothing," I said in a singsong voice.

He arched his eyebrows and shook his head. "Whatever you did, it's probably not good."

"Depends on what your definition of "good" is," I replied.

"Well, let's go to bed now. I'd like to spend the best night of my life with my wife," he said dreamily. Getting in the sheets of our huge bed, he approached me and put his arms around me. I cuddled to his chest and inhaled the minty scent of his short purple hair. Yup, tonight's the best night ever.

"I love you, Michelle," Hayao whispered as he turned off the lights.

"I love you too. Always will," I responded.

**Rima's POV**

"Rape me and I'll kill you!" I yelled quietly to my right. Nagihiko and I were getting ready to bed now. As I pulled covers over me, I heard his voice from my right.

"Ha ha ha yeah sure, I would do that," he responded sarcastically. I didn't think he understood the situation we were in right now. Thank goodness that we were at America, where nobody knows what we're doing! If our friends found out, they would probably put it in our special Guardian bulletin board at school for everyone to see on the first day. I felt shudders at my spine as I imagined myself being roasted alive because of the fire his fan girls will throw me in. Not only that, my fan boys would probably kill Nagihiko too. If that was caused by a normal situation, which includes pissing me off, I would probably die of laughter alongside with him. However, I'm being roasted alive, so I don't think I'll get away so luckily.

"I'm serious," I retorted. "I can get a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"As if YOU could kill me," he replied, emphasizing on the word "you".

"Hahaha, looks like you really want to die," I said sarcastically.

"Nope, I won't die. After all, you can't hurt me," he taunted back. I glared at him through my covers.

Nagihiko shrugged and reached for the lamp. "I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed."

I yawned. "I'm tired. Hope you have nightmares, freak," I called out. He chuckled, and I closed my eyes.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Laying down at my bed, sleep wouldn't take over me. All I could think of was the blonde girl just a few feet away from me, her face serene and emotionless. This is probably the fifth time I've watched her sleep. But I never got tired of it.

I wondered what would happen when we go back home. Will it be the same as before? No, it probably wouldn't. This afternoon, I basically told her that I loved her. Even if she acted like nothing happened, I could feel that she was uneasy about it.

"Way to go, Nagihiko. Way to go," I muttered under my breath. Then, I heard a stir and some grumbling. I looked back at Rima and her face wasn't serene as before. She looked troubled, her eyebrows clenched together. I was about to apologize for disturbing her when I heard faint words coming out of her mouth.

"Don't fight….please don't…. stop yelling," I heard her voice say filled with sorrow. Rima tossed around for a few moments. Then, she gave an earsplitting scream that ran shudders up my spine.

"No! Please don't! Why why why! Mama! Papa!" she yelled out. I got off my bed, ran towards her, and shook her violently.

"Rima! Rima!" I called out, shaking her. Rima blinked, and widened her eyes at me.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice, confused and surprised.

"You were having a nightmare" was all I could say before Rima started crying, her tears falling down her red cheeks. She tried to hide from me, but I grabbed her covers and kept her out of the comforter.

"Rima, it's ok," I said quietly.

She wiped her tears, but they just kept falling endlessly like a waterfall. "No, it's not," the blonde girl whimpered.

"My parents….they…." Rima couldn't finish the sentence before she started weeping uncontrollably.

Taking a deep breath, I dared myself to do the unthinkable. I grabbed her covers, pulled them down, and laid next to her. Then, I put my arms around her and held her tight against my chest. She stopped crying for a second, but continued again. Patting her soft blonde curls, we laid like that for what seemed like hours in the dark, but I didn't mind. This was the girl I loved, and I realized at that night that she wasn't as strong as she appeared to be. I cursed myself for thinking she was an uncaring, cold person. Of course, like every human being, Rima also has a breaking point. And I felt lucky to be the one comforting her through the night. That night, I felt our bond got deeper, and I knew for certain that things will never be the same between us.

After what felt like eternity, Rima's sobs turned into sniffles, then hiccups. I grabbed a tissue and offered to her. She blew her nose loudly and threw it at a nearby trash can. As I was getting off her bed, I heard her say "Don't go".

"What?" I asked, puzzled. I was pretty sure she was back to being Rima now.

"Don't go, please. I can't stand it. I don't care if you rape me," she insisted in a pleading voice.

I chuckled softly. "Geez, you really think I'm sick?" I responded. Then, I turned to her and saw her staring with pitiful eyes. I sighed and got back to her bed. I patted her hair, putting my arms around her. She snuggled at my chest, her tiny hands clinging to my T-shirt.

"I really won't do anything tonight, I swear. But I'll be here for you. Always," I whispered to her ear.

She smiled faintly. "Thank you," she whispered back. Then, I felt her hands slowly slipped away its grip, and we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think about it? Anyways, they are going back home soon, and I have something up my sleeve. What is it? Well, hehe I can't tell! GUESS YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING!<strong>

**Thanks for all your support! I really really really appreciate it XD**


	14. The Truth

**OH MY GOSH I DID IT AGAIN! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE FOR NOT UPDATING! SCHOOL GOT SO BUSY LATELY! I was a life or death project( It means if I failed, I would not graduate!) **

**Again, I'm sorry to all my fans who have supported with this story. Hope you still do!**

**Please enjoy and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Monkey-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

Beams of lights coming out the window woke me up. I felt so tired and restless. What could have possibly happened?

"Mmm..Rima," someone muttered…..right at my side.

My mind became suddenly alert, and I turned around and gasped in shock. Nagihiko, not aware of anything, was sleeping like a baby at my side. AT MY SIDE.

"AHHH!" I screamed on top of my lungs. I then saw Nagihiko's eyes quickly opened.

"Oh my god, are we getting robbed?" he said in a frantic yet tired voice.

"No! What am I doing here!" I exclaimed.

Nagihiko, looking confused, raised his eyebrows. "You mean you don't remember?"

My eyes widened when I asked, "Remember what?"

He looked like he was thinking of something funny and chuckled. "Oh, I guess you don't."

I thought about it for a minute. Ok, I fell asleep at my own bed last night. Wait, I don't know. Sometimes I sleepwalk. When I woke up, I was sleeping next to Nagihiko…

My mouth dropped open like there was a ton of lead in it. I couldn't of think of anything but the worst.

Nagihiko's voice of concern snapped me out of my trance. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Rima, I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

"I'm sleeping next to you since last night. You're right by my side…How could you be so calm!" I yelled out.

He gave me again a puzzled look and then thought about it for moment. Then, he turned around to me with a face ready to explode of laughter.

"You…mean…you…thought….we….did…it?" he said slowly. When I nodded, he became hysterical with laughter. He turned away and covered his face in a pillow.

"Why are you laughing?" I said angrily.

"Oh..my gosh! I..can't believe..you! You..actually…thought we...had.." He didn't finish the sentence as another round of laughter overcame him.

"I hate you!" I screamed out and threw a pillow at him.

"Hahaha! I never thought you would have such a dirty mind!" he replied.

I kicked him and left to go the restroom, my face red from embarrassment.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" I told the raging blonde girl next to me.

Rima, grumbling and keeping distance from me, gave a "Hmph!" and turned her back at me. I know I shouldn't have laughed at that, but it was too hilarious!

We were at the hotel lobby, waiting for my uncle and aunt. They said they were going to be here by 9 o'clock, but it's already 10 and they're still no sign of them.

"Should I check on them?" Rima asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "I guess." But then, my uncle Hayao suddenly burst into the lobby, his hair tangly and his clothes messy. What happened?

"Nagihiko, can I please speak to you for a moment?" he asked urgently.

I got up, surprised by the tone of his voice. "O-k."

**Rima's POV**

Ok, what just happened was plain weird. I never seen Nagihiko's uncle with that urgent look on his face. I'm starting to wonder if there's something wrong.

Nagihiko left, leaving me to sit alone in the lobby. I drank a glass of water in just one gulp, and asked for more. Suddenly, I really felt the urge to the restroom, and asked the receptionist to where it is. As I was getting out, I heard voices coming from the outside. Strangely, it sounds so...familiar.

"Thank you for helping me, Nagihiko. I'm sorry for this." a gentle and polite voice said. I looked outside, and I saw Hayao talking to...a girl. Her hair was purple, like Nagihiko's, but it was put in a ponytail. Wait, but why did he call her Nagihiko?

"It's ok, Uncle. It's really easy for me to change to Nadeshiko often. Although, how am I going to explain this to Rima..." the girl replied...in Nagihiko's voice.

I gasped as it struck me. I walked towards them, my whole entire being in shock. All these months that I brooded about what Nadeshiko was like finally ended. Why?

Because I now realize that Nadeshiko was right by side the whole time.

"So, Nagihiko...is Nadeshiko?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The purple haired boy froze, turned around, and gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Rima finally sees the truth! Hehe it's a cliffie, but I hope you keep reading!<strong>

**P.S. Thank you Araya Light for pushing me to update! I will remember you:)**


	15. Hayao's Past

**Hello! After a horrible 3 months of not writing, it's time for chapter 15 of Is It Hate or Love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

NO. That's all I could I think of. She can't be here...She couldn't have...

Ice flowed in my veins, making my entire being freeze. My eyes couldn't- as much I'd love it to- take it off the face of the girl I love, who was inches away from me. Her expression reflected mine.

"Nagihiko...how could you...I thought..." she faltered, her eyes growing bigger.

"Please, Rima," I begged, "I could explain-" I began..

But before I couldn't finish what I saying, Rima glared, turned around, and sprinted off.

"RIMA!" I yelled, and I was about to follow her when a hand grabbed me from behind. I turned to face my uncle, who had a sorrowful look in his eyes. Looking around, I also saw Michelle, and, for the first time since I've seen her, she didn't have a happy expression on her face.

"Let her go," my uncle said softly. "She needs to think about this for a bit."

"Oh, Nagi, I'm so sorry," Michelle chimed in.

My face turned red and my eyes began to water. I knew that they were right. Most likely, she won't listen to me.

I crashed my fist to wall, the sound making a sharp thud. Then, I walked slowly back to my hotel room, thinking if Rima would ever forgive me.

**Rima's POV**

NO. That's all I could think about right now.

I'm sitting in one of the benches at the parks where the wedding took help, my hand up to my face. I wish Kusukusu was here, for I wanted someone to comfort me right now. How I got to the park was a mystery. I knew that the hotel has quite a distance from here, but I guess I just ran and ran. Noticing the sweat beads at my forehead, I realize now how tired I am. However, it still felt like I just got injected anesthesia, feeling so numb.

I couldn't cry. I'm too shocked to do it. Why did he lie? Not just to me, but to **all** of us? Snippets of the past flooded me. Right now, I see Amu, my best friend in the whole world, looking sorrowfully at the window. Then, I see Yaya, who looked longingly at the empty cookie basket at the Royal Garden. Finally, I see me, tossing and turning at night, thinking if I could ever compare to the former queen...

Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko, who is really...

Nagihiko.

How could I have not guessed that? They looked exactly alike! I mean, yes, he fooled us all by saying they're twins, but twins couldn't have looked _that_ exact.

I feel so stupid, and I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "Haha, you're stupid, Rima," I muttered to myself. "That idiot lied to you, and you didn't even know it. Just like what your dad did."

Water dripped in my knees, but I didn't wipe it away. Instead, my eyes didn't blink as tears cascaded down my cheeks. All this time, I thought I was the bad guy. All this time, I thought he was nice.

All this time, I trusted him.

**Hayao's POV**

It wasn't easy to find Rima. I've searched through every corner of the hotel, but she wasn't there. So, I decided to drive around Coronado Island, frantically searching the streets for 2 hours. Think, Hayao. Where could she possibly be?

That's when it hit me. I slammed my brakes and turned a sharp right. Cars honked at me, but I didn't care. Driving through a familiar street, I parked my car on the sidewalk and started sprinting off. Like the cars, people stared at me oddly, but I didn't mind that either. All I was focused on what was finding Rima. Where are you?

I froze at my tracks as I reached the park. All around me, people were jubilant, their expressions as warm as the sunny weather. However, one person radiated what seemed like a blizzard, her blond hair crumpled and messy. She was curled up in a ball, but I could still see her pained, red eyes. Rima didn't move one bit, not even blinked.

I walked slowly towards her as a wave of symapthy went through me. I know that Nagihiko would be doing the same thing as Rima right now. It breaks my heart that these two could _also_ fall apart because of the family tradition, the tradition that I've never liked in the first place.

Standing in front of her, I called out her name. There was no answer. I called her name again. This time, I saw a stir as her eyes looked at me. Thinking it was a good sign, I sat next to her on the bench. For a moment, we were both silent as a breeze danced past us. Finally, I spoke up and said:

"I know this is hard for you to believe. I know that probably, right now, you think Nagihiko has lied to you."

She didn't reply, but her face, devoid of emotions except for her eyes, turned to me.

"Rima," I began with a gentle yet sorrowful expression, "try to understand. You see, it wasn't Nagihiko's choice to be Nadeshiko. No, it was actually because of a family tradition. I know it seems out of this world, but the Fujisaki family only allows girls to dance. And, since Nagihiko _isn't _a girl, he's forced to be _one_." I stopped for moment, hesistating to say what I really wanted to say. However, after a minute, I then continued:

"I never liked the tradition. Hated it even. That's why I moved here to America. My parents were both mad at me for it, but I didn't care. You see, back in my high school days, there was a girl that I was very iinfatuated with. Her name was Akina. We were happy together. That is, until she found out about that I was also posing as her best friend, Ayumi." I stopped to catch my breath. The blond haired girl's eyes were staring at me instensely.

"Akina was mad. She told me I was a liar, and that, if I could lie about such a big thing to her, what else could I have lied about? I tried to explain to her, but she left me before I could. Heartbroken, I decided to start a new life, here in America. That's how I met Michelle. She was performing for a Broadway musical, and I was one of the background dancers. One day, she saw pictures of me dressed up as a girl. I tried to run away, but she stopped me before I could. Then, she said, 'I don't care what you are, or who you are. You are a great dancer, and, besides, I like you a lot' with a smile on her face," I said, a faint smile plastered on my face as I thought about the past. Then, I looked at Rima's eyes, which was crying now. I held both of her shoulders.

"Nagihiko need your kindness, Rima. I know that you treat him cruelly because you don't want him to find out. However, please, be with my nephew. I swear, everything he said to you was true, even if he was lying to you about his identity. And, besides Rima, Nagihiko cares about you very, very much," I concluded with determination.

For a while, she just stared at me. Then, she stood up, and we both went back to the car, our goal to comfort a certain purple haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be updating tonight or possibly tomorrow for the next chapter! Stay tuned and REVIEW!<strong>

**-Monkey-Chan~**


	16. Rima's Answer

**Chapter 16 is up! Read, read, read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

Sprinting through the doors and into the elevator, I did not waste a breath when I reached the hotel. Impatiently, I crashed my fingers in the elevator's buttons and, to my frustration, leaned my forehead against the wall.

Stupid, stupid stupid! How could I ever think he was a liar? Well, yeah, he did lie to us, but it isn't because he _wanted_ to. Oh, he must hate me right now!

Tears ran down my cheeks. Wait, why am I crying? Didn't I say my heart was made of ice?

"You can't lie to yourself anymore, Rima. You know why you're crying," a tiny voice said in my mind.

I was about to retort a comeback to it, but I knew it would be useless. Of course, I do know why I'm crying. All this time, I've been denying it, hoping that I was wrong.

"_He thinks you're cute"_

_"I guess you don't believe it. But, I'm pretty sure I'm correct."_

_"Well, cause, I don't know ok? But, I just…want you to come."_

"_**Is it hate….or love?"**_

I slowly stood straight up. Of course. I know the answer to that.

The elevator reached my destination. I walked out of it and slowly made my way down the hall. For the first time since my parents' divorce, ice was not in my eyes. No, it was fire, a fire of determination to not lie anymore, to not act behind a mask of deception.

Standing across the door, I leaned in to hear any sounds inside the room. However, silence was the only reply back. For a few moments, I could only breathe in and out as I mentally prepare myself to what I'm going to do. Then, I stood straight up, the fire in my eyes burning like the stars.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob, and I knew that in a few heartbeats, my life would never be the same.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I'm lying down in my bed, the beams of sunlight infiltrating down the gaps on the windows. The room is dark and cold. Silence echoed around except for the voices in my mind. However, my body, although it is perfectly fine, is paralyzed. My eyes have been staring at the ceiling for hours.

Suddenly, another light source must have filtered in, but I didn't notice it until I hear a door close. Michelle must have come back to give me my dinner, and I was about to say that I wasn't hungry until I catch the sight of blonde hair. Turning to my right, I jolted up, and my eyes felt like they were out of their sockets as I looked at her in shock.

"Rima," I whispered, as if I'm trying to convince myself that it was her. Is it an illusion? I mean, she couldn't have come back after I lied to her!

Her big honey brown eyes just stared at me. Just as I thought, I AM HALLUCINATING. I was about to pull the covers around my face when she approached me and gently touched my shoulder. I got back up in an instant and held her hand. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. Instead, she stood there, her eyes hypnotizing me as I gazed at her. I could see tear stains down her cheeks, but the blonde girl wasn't crying at all. My throat ached as I finally managed to say:

"I'm sorry. I don't deserve to become your friend. In fact, I don't deserve any of you guys. I've lied to you and all of the Guardians." My voice was raspy, and my eyes began to water. After a few moments, I begged, "Slap me, punch me, anything! But, please, Rima, don't…_hate_ me." I held her hand tight, and I know it must have hurt.

The next sequence of events struck me like thunder. Before I knew it, Rima pulled her hand away, and I was about to take it back when she slapped my cheek hard. A huge red spot quickly grew, but I didn't feel the pain. Then, the unthinkable happened. With fire in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around me, her head resting at my shoulder. I froze up, not knowing what to do. Then, with a quiet voice, she finally said:

"Stupid purple head! How could you think that I'll hate you? I _don't_, and _never will_. I understand that you had to lie to me because of your situation, so don't you ever think about that!"

Rima leaned back to look at me, her face just inches from mine. She looked at me straight in the eyes, and softly, as if comforting a broken child, she told me:

"I don't care what you are, or who you are. You are a great dancer, and, besides," she paused for moment to hold my face as a radiant smile was formed across hers.

**"I like you a lot."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, the moment you've all been waiting for has finally happened. Don't worry though; this story won't end here. In fact, there's going to another arc after this, so prepare to stay tuned!<strong>

**I will be updating sooner this time too, so don't leave me my readers DX**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**-Monkey-chan**


	17. Lovebirds Soaring Under the Sun

**Hello my fellow readers! This would be the end of the California Arc( not the story). Get ready for some sappy, intense, and, of course, humorous Rimahiko moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I had a dream last night. In that dream, I confessed to Nagihiko about how I really feel, and I could see embers sparking in my eyes. It was a good dream, and the last thing I remember was me and him sleeping together, his hand running down my cheeks, lulling me to a deep slumber. Groggily, I turned to my left, and I instantly jolted awake as I saw that I wasn't sleeping alone. That's when I realized the arms that enclosed me like a cocoon.

Wait…it can't be. It wasn't a dream? I looked at the purple haired boy in shock.

Nagihiko began to stir and open his eyes. He then rubbed them and looked at me. Then, he gave a loving smile, making my heart stop. Pulling me to his side, Nagihiko wrapped his arms around me again and gave a chuckle.

"How long have you been staring at me, Rima?" he asked, amused.

Somehow, I couldn't find the voice to speak, being so close to him and all. "I..uhh.." I stammered. His arms shook in laughter.

"Oh Rima," Nagihiko said in a voice with love and yearning. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I pulled away , sat up in the bed, and looked at him with intense eyes.

"Last night…it wasn't a dream?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't," he replied with a smile.

I felt the world spinning around me as he said that. No way! I confessed to him? Wow, I've really become a new person!

"Come on. Let's go back to sleep. Uncle Hayao said that we're going to have a long day today," he told me, breaking my train of thoughts.

I sighed. "Well, ok." I started to go back to my own bed when a hand grabbed me back.

"Nuh-uh, Rima. You're sleeping with me," he said as he hugged me tight.

I glared at him. "You sick pervert."

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend now!"

"No way!"

"YES WAY!"

"I ONLY CONFESSED TO YOU!"

"YEAH, BUT I SAID I LIKED YOU TOO!"

"SO WHAT!"

"SO WHAT? THAT MEANS WE'RE A COUPLE!"

"OH HELL NO! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!"

"WELL, I'M NOT EITHER BUT-" Nagihiko was about to finish it when a sharp knock on the door interrupted him. There was silence at first, as if whoever it is wanted our attention, and then they sternly continued:

"Would you please quiet down? There are other guests here, and your fighting is _disturbing_ them."

"Sorry," Nagihiko whispered, and the man left. It took a few moments for him that I wasn't there anymore. He glared as he realized that I was at my bed, giggled my face off.

"Rima! Come back here!" he commanded.

I stuck out a tongue, and he glared back. Then, he rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "You're paying for this later," he said darkly, but I replied with a soft giggle.

What an interesting couple _we _are.

**Nagihiko's POV**

So, I realized that Rima wasn't going to act like a "normal" girlfriend should. I'm also thinking that last night might have been a dream after all, but the way she blushes every time she looks at me confirms that it wasn't.

We walked out of the hotel, greeted by the intense California sun. However, it was not as intense as the smirks from both my uncle and aunt.

"Sooo we got a complaint from the hotel that you guys were very.._active _this morning," Michelle began, her smirk growing bigger. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Please, I know that you two like each other, but as teenagers you shouldn't-" Uncle Hayao was about to say something but Rima burst out:

"NO, I DID **NOT **DO IT WITH HIM. I SWEAR, I'M A VIRGIN!"

I stared at her in shock. She turned around and glared. "What?" she said angrily.

Shaking my head, I told her, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well, they were trying to imply that we-"

"I know what they were trying to say," I interrupted, not wanting her to say another word.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine."

"We got to go," my uncle broke in, "the trolley is going to be there in 2 hours."

"Trolley?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to tour San Diego! It would be so much fun!" my aunt chimed in.

All four of us got into my uncle's Lamborghini. It was a beautiful morning, with people looking so vibrant in the streets, street vendors vying for customers, and couples kissing freely. When I saw one hugging on the bench, I instantly turned to Rima and she blushed. I smirked at her.

Fifteen minutes later, we reached our destination. It looked like a typical Spanish town, with the bright colors, vendors selling patchwork, and just having this festive mood. From a distance, I could see a skeleton painted in bright colors, and a man strumming a ukulele.

"What..what is this?" I heard from the blonde haired girl, whose eyes were widened in shock.

I couldn't help but give a chuckle. "It's a Spanish town. There's always adobe houses, bright colors, and a festive mood in these type of town."

"This is Old Town San Diego. It's our first destination," my uncle added in.

As soon as we got off the car, Rima didn't waste time to look around. I found myself chasing her as she went from store to store. However, it was not a store that really caught her.

"Look, Nagihiko!" she exclaimed. She pointed at an impressive building, the sign saying the Whaley House.

My eyes widened. "Oh no, we're not going in there!"

She eyed me mischievously. "Why, Nagihiko? You scared because it is a haunted house?"

"No, just cause."

"So you are scared!"

I was about to retort something when Michelle called out, "The trolley's here!"

I gave out a sigh of relief as we stepped inside the vehicle. It was like bus, but it had wooden benches, and there were no windows. I liked the feeling of wind blasting against my face. The tour driver kept telling us sights here and there.

"To your right is the U.S. Grant Hotel," he informed us. "It has a crystal chandelier, velvet carpets, and several expensive suites."

I felt a nudge in my shoulder and saw that Rima was looking at it in awe. "Nagihiko," she said, "let's go there!"

"Wait, isn't that expensive though?" I asked back.

"So what? You're stinking rich!" she replied.

"No, I'm not!"

The blonde arched her eyebrows and smirk at me. "How about this? We get a one bed hotel room. I'll sleep on the bed, and YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"What, no! I'll never agree to that!" I retorted.

"But when we grow up," I continued, "I'll take you there. We can have a suite to ourselves."

She gasped at me in awe. "Get one with a jacuzzi! Oh, and a terrace!"

"Well, I hope that doesn't rack up the bill!" I told her, concluding our hotel conversation.

We went to few more stops. One was Balboa Park, home to San Diego Zoo. Another one was Gaslamp Quarter, where the streets were filled with restaurants from every country in the world. Rima and I held our hands while we walked, and I hope she didn't hear my heart beating like crazy!

Our last stop was not at San Diego. After eating at a Mexican restaurant( which Rima proudly said was her new favorite food) we went to down to Temecula. Uncle Hayao and Michelle wanted to celebrate their wedding together in a winery, and Rima, being a fan of anything luxurious, loved the lush beautiful gardens.

"Everything here screams rich!" she squealed.

"Even me?" I asked mischievously, earning me a punch from her.

"Hey, Nagihiko, let's go drinking," she jokingly told me.

"What? No way, we're under age!" I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding. But I have a question: when I grow up, and I get drunk, what would you do?"

I pondered for a minute. "Well, I'll carry you back."

"There's no way you could do that!" she taunted.

"Yes, I can. I could even carry my own mother."

"Oh yeah?"

Instead of replying, I grabbed her legs and pulled her up to my arms. She stared at me in shock.

"Yes, I can carry you," I told her sternly. "And I _won't_ ever let you go."

The look on her face was extremely cute. Her mouth was wide open, and her cheeks were as red as a cherry tomato. I smirked at her.

"I won't ever let you go, Rima. Even if it means handcuffing you. And you why? I love you," I said softly, my eyes filled with my feelings for her.

At that time, I really meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, it doesn't end here. A new arc will start soon, beginning in the NEXT CHAPTER. I've got to say though: the next chapter will be short and pretty confusing, so don't say I didn't warn you!<strong>

**Oh, and REVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWW! My goal is 5 reviews per chapter:3 Love you all!**

**Oh yeah, I should better tell you what the places are in San Diego:**

**Old Town- it's a really fun Mexican town( it was my second favorite of all the stops) The Whaley House, which is rumored to be the most haunted house in the U.S., is located there:)**

**U.S. Grant Hotel- OMG when I heard of it, I did what Rima did to Nagihiko!**

**Balboa Park- home of San Diego Zoo. It also has cool gardens, like the Japanese Friendship Garden.**

**Gaslamp Quarter- I never got to explore the place, but it had so many restaurants of different ethnic groups( I WANTED TO EAT IN THE JAPANESE RESTAURANT)**

**Temecula- this is a separate place near Menifee( where my grandparents live near). It has a lot of wineries, and we went to one that has lush beautiful gardens for weddings:3**

**All of the above( except Temecula) I toured using the San Diego Trolley Tours, so I'll give credit to them. It was a really nice experience, so I'll put up their website so you guys can see how marvelous San Diego was!**

**-Monkey-chan~**


	18. Interwining Hearts

**Normal POV**

_Somewhere in downtown San Diego, a boy is busily cleaning his room. Luggages were at one corner of the spacious bedroom. The boy, exhausted and clearly want to rest, wiped the sweat beads out of his forehead, his curly black hair getting slightly messed up. His green eyes observed the now empty bed room, and he let out a huge sigh._

_There was a soft knock at door. The boy opened it, and he was greeted by a tray of food from his mother. There was a worried look in her eyes as it observed the bedroom. _

"_I brought breakfast for you," she told him, raising the tray up._

_He smiled. "Thanks, Mom."_

_For a while, they sat silently at his bed while he ate the biscuits and bacon. After finishing his breakfast, the boy said:_

"_I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine, mom." His voice was as gentle as a soothing lullaby._

_Mom let out a huge sigh. "I know that I shouldn't worry about you. But, I can't help but think that my baby boy is going to go on the other side of the world WITHOUT me. Promise me you'll be good for the 6 months, ok?" She held both of his hands and looked at him with concerned eyes._

_He grinned and hugged her affectionately. "I will, Mom. Promise ya."_

_That seemed to take off her worries, for his mother smiled back. "Come on and get your bags. It's a long drive to the airport."_

As the sun rose in the California horizon, the boy's plane took off with that one last memory. It's his first time leaving the golden state, but, to his surprise, he wasn't feeling scared as he waved goodbye. In fact, he felt very excited about going into unfamiliar territory. His thoughts then drifted to a certain blonde girl, and he wondered if he'll meet her in his destination. 'I hope so,' he thought.

Back in Coronado Island, at a hotel room, the blonde girl was sleeping but not alone. Arms wrapped her petite body as she was snuggled close by a purple haired boy. She smiled faintly and moved closer to his chest.

On the other side of the world, another blonde girl is staring out of her apartment. The Eiffel Tower sparkled like it was covered by layers of stars, and she loved to gaze at it after a tiresome dance lesson.

Little did they all know, strings of fate and destiny are already beginning to stitch their lives' together, intertwining them in unforgettable and inseparable bonds.


	19. Back in the Rising Sun

**Hello, everyone! Crazymonkey1123 is totally back. Sorry for the long delay; school has just ended and yes, summertime is here. How is your summer? Hope it's great like mine!**

**Review and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

"Thank you for traveling with this plane. Now enjoy your ride!" a male voice echoed throughout.

Is it just me or did it sound….familiar?

"What wrong, purple head?" Rima asked, who was sitting beside me.

"Nothing," I answered, confused as to why I'm feeling a chill down my spine.

Our plane took off, heading back home. We said tearful good byes to my uncle and Michelle, who screamed "NOOO!" and wouldn't let go of Rima for 10 minutes. I had to laugh at Rima's stormy face.

"That woman is crazy, I know it," she muttered.

"She's a good person though," I added. Rima cocked an eyebrow at me and shrugged.

"So, Nagihiko…"

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me with intense eyes, making me feel kind of scared.

"Are we gonna, you know, _do it_?

I stared at her. "Ummm…uh…this is all too sudden.."

"I know, but we have to sometime, I mean, we're gonna have to eventually…HEY WAIT! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME WITH GLAZED EYES!"

"I can't help it. I'm getting turned on!" I defended.

"Turned on? Wait…Oh my god! Does your mind always translate everything into _that? _I'M 15 YEARS OLD!"

"Well, then, what did you mean!"

She gave an exasperated look. " I meant if we were going to tell the others that we're…in... a... relationship.."

Stupid me. "Ohhhhhhhhh." Rima rolled her eyes and said, "Sheesh!"

"Um," I began, "I don't know. Should we?"

"I don't know, but…I'm thinking that we shouldn't," she replied, facing away.

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna give Amu a heart attack," I added.

"Or lose to Ikuto."

"What?" I asked.

She sighed. "Never mind. It's just that-"

Before she could even finish the sentence, we heard a loud crash to the right. Then, suddenly, the plane moved downward, making us jerk forward from our seats. Thank god that I wore a seat belt.

Panic was throughout the air. Screams of "Oh my gosh!" and "We're going to die!" surrounded me and Rima, whose eyes were wide open in fright.

"Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking," the speakers echoed. "Unfortunately, I'm so stupid that I led a plane to a storm. Haha, stupid me! But don't worry, it will only feel like you're in a frighteningly scary rollercoaster with NO SEAT BELTS ON! Enjoy!" Something clicked in my mind.

"NAGIHIKO, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Rima yelled, letting out a piercing scream

"Well, I remember him now! He was our pilot from before!" I realized.

"Why wasn't he fired!"

I shook my head while the plane went upward. "I don't know!"

For hours, screams and the smell of someone's puke filled the air. Rima huddled closer to me, and, in normal circumstances, I would have thought that I was in heaven.

Finally, as I look out the window, I could see the tiny country of Japan.

**Rima's POV**

"Oh my god, it's land! SWEET EARTH!" I exclaimed as my feet touched the ground, sending odd "Oh, that kid is weird" looks at my direction.

I glared at them. "Hey, if you think I'm crazy, look at THAT guy over there!" I pointed to a grown man right beside me, who was kissing the ground and saying "I love you Earth!" as he bowed down. They looked away from me.

So, I still don't know why I'm alive, but the world has mercifully given me a chance to live. I still think that that pilot should be fired though!

Nagihiko and I went through a bunch of security checks at the airport( as if WE were the terrorists). After several hours, we finished and, to my surprise, a limo was waiting for us at the front. I muttered "Damn rich kid" at the purple haired boy, who only chuckled. I mean, I like anything that's fancy, but he did this on purpose to embarrass me!

We were silent on the way back home. It was starting to sink in to me that the trip was over. Somehow, I felt kind of sad about that. I mean, my mom won't be back until tomorrow, so I'm going to be all alone tonight.

"What's wrong, Rima?" the boy next to me asked.

No. I can't tell Nagihiko. "Nothing," I said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

He looked at me for a moment, as if he didn't believe me, but then he shrugged. "Well, ok. You know, school is going to be here soon."

"I know," I replied.

He chuckled. "I bet those fan boys of yours are going to skin me alive if they found out that I was your boyfriend."

I scoffed. "Same for me. I'll burn to death with the glaring stares of **your** fans."

I could hear him smile. "And that's why we're keeping it a secret."

Finally, to my disappointment, we finally at the front of my house. Before I left, Nagihiko pulled me to him, leaned, and kissed me on the cheeks. My cheeks turned red, and heat started rising within me. He chuckled and let me go.

"You're going to pay for that!" I said angrily as the limo went by, the boy still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter, but I want the two of them to get in Japan first before adding the drama. Yes, you heard right; this story is about to get interesting! So, hold on to your seats and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**-crazymonkey1123**


	20. What? PARIS!

**Hello, everyone! Time for some serious drama here! This chapter is split in 3 parts, all told in Nagihiko's point of view. Why? Well, I guess you just have to READ for yourself!**

**Review and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

I couldn't but laugh at my girlfriend as I drove away. Who knew she can be this cute? Haha, two points for Fujisaki!

Still, that was pretty reckless. I mean, I know that we are technically "boyfriend and girlfriend", but I don't want anything to go too fast. That kiss- even though it was just on the cheek- was certainly part of that _anything_.

I reached the double wooden door entrance, meaning my house. I was instantly by my housekeeper, Akira, who wasted no time greeting me with her warm hug.

"Master Fujisaki! You're back!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tightly.

"I know, Akira," I chuckled.

She looked at me affectionately. "Well, it's good that you're here. Master Yumi wants to talk to you. Immediately." Her voice tensed as she said the last word.

I picked up the subtle change in her tone. "Mother? Why?"

Akira bit her lip and didn't speak for a few moments. Then, she said, "I don't know. However, ever since she came back from Okinawa, Master Yumi has been acting strange lately. She ordered us to pack your clothes, and make sure that your passport didn't expire. Then, when she knew when you're going to go home, she demanded that as soon as we see you, we tell you that she wants to talk to you."

I arched my eyebrow. Something's not right here. I don't know what it is, but, for some reasons, I'm feeling goose bumps about the whole thing. "I'll go see her," I told Akira.

"You know where she usually is, right, Master Fujisaki?" she asked.

I nodded and left. I know exactly where she is. Walking the big corridors of the Fujisaki house, there's only one place where important discussions are held. I turn left, then right, and then left again, until I reached the northernmost courtyard of the house. The garden was beautiful, with its neatly bonsai trees, blooming white jasmines, and tall orchids. In the middle of it all was a small building, its big wooden doors towering. This was the tea ceremony room.

I opened the doors, and, making sure that I take off my shoes, stepped at the tatami mat covered room. The room was the color of green tea, and was decorated with exquisite sculptures and Japanese calligraphy. My eyes darted the room until they settle on none other than the person who called me here.

A lady with a light summer yukata was sitting on a cushion, pouring herself tea. She had light lavender hair and golden eyes. Her expression was like stone, unreadable. She looked up, and, when she saw me, motioned her hands to indicate that I sit on a cushion.

"Welcome back, son," the lady said stiffly. Although she's my mother, we Fujisakis tend to be stoic and formal to each other. Part of the tradition.

I did a slight bow. "Yes, Mother."

"How was your vacation?"

"It was lovely, Mother."

"I see," she commented, slightly nodding her head. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, Mother."

She put down the cup and looked me straight at the eye. "We have a guest."

I couldn't help cocking an eyebrow, breaking my emotionless face. "Who?" I said, curious.

Suddenly, I heard the doors open. I turned to the direction of the noise, and, instantly, my blood froze.

A boy, looking about the same age as me, rushed inside the room. However, as soon he realized that it was covered in tatami mats, he hastily took off his shoes. He had curly black hair, stopping just right above his ear. His emerald green eyes scanned the room until it settled on me. He stopped looking around, and wore the same expression I had on my face.

"It's…" I began.

"You." He said, finishing my thoughts. We went silent and continued to stare at one another.

"You two are acquainted with each other?" my mother asked, breaking the awkward silence.

I spoke up. "No, not exactly, Mother. You see, I saw him at Uncle Hayao's wedding." _Dancing with my girlfriend!_ I said on my mind, jealousy rising within me.

"Yes," he added stiffly, sensing the formality.

"Well, my son," my mother began, pointing her hand at the boy's direction, "this is Christian Hollingsworth. He is the nephew of the newly wedded Michelle Fujisaki."

The boy- I mean Christian- sat on one of the remaining cushions and did a slight bow at my direction. "Hajimemashite," he greeted.

"Hajimemashite," I replied.

"Nagihiko, Christian will be staying here for 6 months," my mother informed me.

I nodded and then asked, "I assume that he will be going to a Japanese school?"

She nodded back and continued, "Yes, in fact, he will be attending Seiyo Academy."

"Oh no" I thought but I forced myself to say, "That's quite…excellent."

"Yes," my mother replied. Then, she turned to Christian. "You may go now. I'm assuming that you are exhausted from your trip. Go take a rest first before we have a conversation of our own."

Her voice was so full of authority that I saw Christian sit up straight and stiffly stand up. "Alright. Thank you for having me," he answered. Christian turned to leave the room, but not before fixing his eyes on me, as if to say _"I want to talk to you"._

I was about to get up and leave when my mother's voice declared firmly, "No, Nagihiko, you stay. I'm not done with you."

I froze and then returned my seat, my eyes focusing fully on her.

She was silent at first, pouring herself yet another cup of tea. My mother swirled the cup back and forth. Then, she looked at me, her gaze steely and cold. She put the tea cup and then:

"**I'm sending you to Paris. You are leaving in 3 days."**

* * *

><p>My blood ran cold, shocked by her announcement. I couldn't find the words to say. I'm leaving? In 3 days?<p>

"What!" I burst out, breaking my silence. My mother was shocked, no, _appalled_ by my reaction. It's the first reaction she's seen me with so much…emotion. Realizing what I did, I calmed down a bit before continuing, "For what reason, Mother?"

Her face turned expressionless again. "You are going to study dancing at a renowned studio. I expect that you will back in 3 months, improved.

3 months? _"Rima!"_ my mind screamed. First, Christian is here, and then, I'm going to go to Paris, **leaving him with Rima?**

"I refuse," I declared as strong as I can.

My mother's eyes widened in shock. "Nagihiko!"

"No, I refuse to leave Japan," I hotly retorted.

For a moment, my mother just continued to stare at me in shock. Then, she shook her head rapidly to calm herself down. Then, with a steely voice that made me shudder, she commanded, "You have NO choice in this. You are going to Paris, and that's final!"

To my frustration, I knew it was futile. Mother would drag me there with one of her muscular bodyguards if necessary. Tears threatened to spill as I thought about leaving Rima alone. How am I supposed to say this to her? She agreed to be my girlfriend, and now I'm leaving her for 3 months! Not to mention, with Christian!

I breathed in and out until I can calm myself down. I won't- and never- let my mother see me cry. She'll just scold me for it. "Yes, Mother," I mumbled, trying to not break my voice.

She stared at me for a moment, and then said, "No excuses, Nagihiko. Now, you may leave."

I stiffly bowed at her, and then left the room quickly, a plan formulating in my head.

* * *

><p>"Answer your phone, Kukai," I said irritably.<p>

I've been calling my so-called best friend for five times and still no answer. I made my way through the large corridors to go to my room when voice answered and said, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Kukai! It's me, Nagihiko!"

"Oh, hi, Nagihiko! What's up, dude? How was California?"

"It was good, it was good," I answered.

"Cool! Hey, did you and Rima get…you know…closer?" he asked mischievously.

"If you meant we made out somewhere, then no. But, Rima is now my girlfriend, and you have to-"

"Girlfriend? Rima is YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" an angry yet shocked voice asked right in front. I look up, and there I saw was none other than my love rival.

Our eyes stared at each other, mine glaring, and his shocked. Kukai's voice rang "Hey, Nagihiko! Are you still there?" from my phone, but, I picked it up and coldly answered:

_"Kukai, can we talk later? I have to take care of some 'business' right now."_


	21. Twisted Separation

**Hello, everyone! Due to all of your wonderful reviews, I decided to upload this real fast. Thank you all for your support, and I hope that I get a lot of reviews for this!**

**-Monkey-chan**

**Oh, and I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The tension was suffocating. For a while, the two boys could only stare at one another, unable to find the words to speak. It was a dynamite waiting to explode, the anticipated chaos in their minds.

But, who will be the one to set it off- to pull the trigger?

Taking a deep breath, Nagihiko spoke up, his voice quiet yet firm. "Christian, I should tell you that you shouldn't call Rima by just her first name. Unless you're _that_ close to each other, it is considered yobisute, and that's quite rude."

Christian cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I was perfectly aware of that. You didn't have to tell me, Fujisaki-san," he hissed, emphasizing the "san".

"Christian," Nagihiko began, forcing himself to calm down, "I don't want to fight you."

Again, both Christian and Nagihiko had a staring contest. Christian glared at Nagihiko, and Nagihiko returned him a firm gaze. The purple-haired boy was steeling himself for a fight, when, to his surprise, Christian stopped glaring and relaxed.

"Fine," Christian told him reluctantly. "I don't fight you either anyways, but let me get this straight: I LOVE Rima, so don't expect me to stay on the sidelines just because you're her 'boyfriend'." He then gave Nagihiko a threatening look.

Nagihiko, who was about to explode, still kept his calm demeanor as he declared, "Fine by me. But, just so you know, I'm NOT going to give her to you. She's mine, and if you want to mess with our relationship, then I'll make sure you never, ever GET EVEN TWO FEET NEAR HER!

Instead of recoiling, like Nagihiko wanted him to, Christian only gave out a dark chuckle. "Oh really? Well then, how are you suppose to do if you are going to be on the other side of world?"

"How did you-"

"How did I know? They told me when I arrived here," Christian interrupted, answering his question.

At this point, Nagihiko lost all of his control. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed.

"MAKE ME!"

The dynamite was set off. Nagihiko charged towards Christian, a fist already made. Christian did the same. Suddenly, as Nagihiko was about to slam his fist into his rival's jaw, the sound of breaking glass was enough for both to stop and catch their attention. They both turned to the sound and saw none other than the housekeeper, Akira, her eyes widened in shock. The sound came from the tray of food she carried and dropped on the wooden floor.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I…"

"Uh.."

"Both of you," Akira hissed, "in your rooms. NOW!"

The two broke off and turned to opposite directions, but not before giving each other a threatening look and Christian saying:

"_I'll steal her, Fujisaki-san. I really will."_

**Nagihiko's POV**

The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is! There's **no way** I'm going to let him steal Rima at all!

I slammed my fist against my bedroom wall over and over again. Of all the days I could go to Paris, it had be now!

"Rima," I muttered. I reached for my phone, wanting to call her so badly, to warn her about Christian, when I froze.

What am I supposed to tell her? That I was going to leave her? _"Oh Rima, you know how we just became boyfriend and girlfriend now? Well, I'm leaving to Paris, and I'm going to stay there for three months."_ The thought of doing that almost made me cry.

I don't want to leave her. I really don't. I've had crush ever since I first met her, and I thought I was the happiest guy alive when she said she loves me. I really hate this!

Frustrated, I plopped down to my bed, my teeth clenching together. My forehead started crease, and I knew I was about to tear up, my heart bursting to pieces.

"I'm sorry, Rima," I whispered softly.

So sorry.

**Christian's POV**

I put down the pen on the desk and stared at my "master plan". A grin made its way on my face when I said, "Perfect."

Three months. I only have three months, but this will work out. No doubt, when Rima sees this, she will be heartbroken.

And guess who's going to be there for her?

Me.

"I'm sorry, Nagihiko," I whispered darkly.

So sorry.

**3 Days Later**

**Rima's POV**

I yawned and stretched as the sunlight hit my eyes. Jubilantly, I got out of bed and ran downstairs to find my mother gone, no doubt at work.

Normally, I would have felt sad about that. However, I'm so happy these days; I don't even mind those crappy drama shows she watches.

And it's all because of a certain purple-head.

I giggled at the thought of him. I'm still going to tease him about that. Oh, and I came up with a new nickname: cross-dresser. I giggled again as I imagined his red face when I say that to him!

Come to think it, why hasn't he called me? Knowing him, he would have by now. I checked my phone, and, to my dismay, no new messages or calls from him. What's going on?

I know that I shouldn't be worrying about this, but, somehow, I can't help but feel that's something wrong. But, I can't point out _what_. Shaking my head, I ran down the front steps to check the mail. I took out the mailbox key out of my pocket, inserted it to the keyhole, and opened the mailbox. There I saw a few letters and, as anticipated, they all look like junk mail. Rolling my eyes, I took them out and sorted them when something shocked me.

To: Rima

From: Nagihiko

I can't help but laugh. "Really, Nagihiko?" I said out loud. I opened the envelope and read the letter inside it.

_Rima,_

_I can't find the words to say this to you. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. You see, I'm leaving to Paris for 3 months to improve my dancing skills. I don't mean to hurt you, but I think it's best if we broke up. Now. I'm sorry and I hope that when I come back, you might find somebody that will make you happy._

_Nagihiko_

Leaving to Paris…

Three months…

Broke up…

NOW…

My vision blurred, and the last thing I heard before everything went white was someone calling "Rima!"


	22. Paris Arc: Bonjour, Madeleine!

**OMG 93 REVIEWS! We're just 7 reviews away from 100!**

**Please everyone, help me achieve a milestone but contributing a review to my story. It would make SOOO HAPPY if this story reaches 100!**

**But, anyways, THANK YOU THANK YOU for everyone who has supported "Is It Hate or Love?". I receive and read each of your reviews in my email, and, just so you know, the reviews I receive are one of the things that makes me HAPPY the most! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Your words, my fans, has touched me!**

**So, new chapter! READ, REVIEW, and oh, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING XD**

**-Monkey-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

Looking out the window, I gazed up at the rising sun as the sky turned a rainbow of colors. Normally, the beauty would have fascinated me, enthralled me by how disoriented yet harmonious the colors blended together.

But, this was not a normal day.

I am at an airplane seat, heading to the other side of the world.

"Passengers, our next destination is Paris, France. Which is, by the way, the city of love," the captain informed from the loud speakers of the plane.

At the word "love", I felt my throat ache, and my heart constrict. I never even said good bye to her. I couldn't face her.

I looked up at the sky, and, in my mind, drew her face in the rainbow of colors. Her smile was so radiant that the rising sun was nothing compared to it. I felt water pooling around my eyes.

"Rima, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please...wait for me," I whispered at the sky.

I then shut the window, and, exhausted from the early flight and inner turmoil, I fell into a deep slumber.

**? POV**

"It's over between us. I'm breaking up with you," my boyfriend told me.

I watched him leave out of my apartment, slamming the door. His break up wasn't surprising; I've known that he had been cheating on me for months. However, my stoic reaction to it was the one shocked me. I thought I loved him with all my heart. I mean, he's rich, handsome, and, in the first few weeks, caring and nice.

But why was I so… unaffected about him breaking up with me?

Maybe it's because I had taken him for granted. True, I had plenty of other guys vying to ask me out. But, it's not like I'm super pretty or whatever; I'm not ugly either. In my opinion, I think it's my personality that draws them in. I mean, I'm not like the other girls who tried too hard to get attention, wore lots of makeup, or talked about the latest fashion and gossip. Nope, I'm an easy laidback girl who loves outdoors, video games, and gag comics. I'm also nice- when I'm not being sarcastic that is.

Anyways, when my boyfriend and I started dating, he pretty much was the one who did the work. He took me out to dinners, tours, and lots of other things. Sure, I did go, but, I wasn't like the other girls, who tried to give something back. Like an occasional hug, kiss, or "I love you!" squeal. Nope, I just complimented him and all.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Oh crap, it's already 10? Well, I better start leaving for my dance rehearsal!

I put on my dance attire and charged out the door. Then, I ran down the stairs, into the parking lot, and unlocked my bike.

I zoomed past the streets of District Eight. To me, this is the best district in all of Paris. I mean, located here is the famous l'Arc de Triomphe, which is the second famous landmark in the city, and many museums and galleries. It also has many sidewalk cafes, which I like to stop by to get some pain au chocolat and some tea.

But you know what _my_ best place is?

I turned down to a series of apartments with ivy growing in the walls until I reached a dead end. There, a beautiful fountain, gleaming as the sun hit it, sat in the middle. Flowers bloomed vigorously around it, and a street musician was playing the saxophone to my right. I stopped my bike and pulled out a coin in my pocket. Then, I tossed to the street musician's saxophone case. He stopped playing, looked at me, and gave a beaming smile.

"Merci, mademoiselle!" he greeted me. I gave him a smile back.

Going through my pockets again, I searched out for more spare coins. Luckily, there was one in my back pockets. Excited, I then held it in my left hand and joined both of my hands together, like I was praying.. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy on the coin as I screamed:

"_I wish I could fall in love!"_

Finally, I threw the coin into the fountain, making a P-L-O-P! sound as it made ripples in the water.

What happened next is still, to this day, the event that changed my life forever. As I turned to leave, a harsh wind blew some dust on my face, making me close my eyes for a second. Then, when I opened them, I saw a boy on the ground, his face and lips pale. Panicking, I biked towards the guy and discovered that he had fainted. But taking a closer look, I instantly jolted, and, as if struck by lightning, I felt my mind being twisted and rearranged, and my heart beating so fast. I couldn't take my eyes off of his beautiful features, his long eyelashes, muscular arms…

And shiny purple hair.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Ughh..where am I?"

I slowly opened my eyes, only looking to find myself in a very…unfamiliar room. Jolting up, I widened my eyes in shock when I saw that I was _not_ in my hotel room.

Oh my god, was I kidnapped?

I tried to recall yesterday's events, which hurt because I felt my whole body aching. Ok, I got off the plane. Then, I checked in to my hotel room. Then, some crazy French lady forced me to eat these horrible "things" that looked like mush in shells. Feeling sick, I ran outside to get some fresh air, only the feeling got worse…

And everything turned white.

….

OH CRAP! I JUST COLLAPSED ON THE STREETS, DID I!

AND NOW I'M KIDNAPPED IN PARIS!

I jumped up as I heard a noise from outside the door. Scared out of my wits, I scanned the room to see if there's anything I could use to fight my kidnapper. Suddenly, the door opened, and, panicking, I screamed:

"Don't come near me!"

The girl stared at me in shock.

….

For a while, we just stared at each other. My mouth was wide open as I looked at the girl. She had light blond hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a tank top that had "Éclair Dance Studio" logo in the middle. She was carrying a tray of hot soup.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked awkwardly. Then, I felt like a frying pan hit my head as I collapsed in the bed. The girl gasped and rushed towards me.

"Oh crap, guess that screaming almost knocked you out!" she exclaimed as she tried to give me something to eat. The soup was delicious, so heavenly in fact, that I finished the whole bowl in seconds. Exhausted, I felt myself being pulled down to sleep. I tried to fight it, but I knew it was futile; my whole body seemed to shut down completely.

Finally, my vision blurred, and I could barely catch the words as she whispered:

"_Oh yeah, my name is Madeleine."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Enter Madeleine, the final main character to be introduced. For all of you that's confused, the story will be going back and forth between Rima, Christian, Nagihiko, and Madeleine's POV. However, since they're all in two different places( Japan and Paris), I decided that the chapters will alternate between what's happening in Japan and Paris.**

**So, it's kinda like TWO DIFFERENT STORIES!**

**Hope you guys find this interesting:3**


	23. New Love? Arc: We Meet Again

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating so sooon! Anyways, like I said, this story is going to split into two different places, so I decided that everything that's happening in Paris( Nagihiko and Madeleine's POVs) is going to be called Paris Arc, and everything in Japan will be called New Love? Arc. Short chapter right now, but it's better than nothing;3**

**I'm sorry for anyone who's confused/lost. Just PM me if you are.**

**Read, review, and oh- I don't own anything!**

**Rima's POV**

I let my feet drag as I head over to the swings. I sat on one and gently rocked back and forth as my mind began to feel heavy.

How could he leave me? How could he do this to me?

As expected, my chest tightened, and I knew that I would be sobbing in a minute. I forced myself to calm my thoughts, but, when I attempted to do so, it only got worse.

Was he only playing with me? Was I just a game to him?

All summer long, I kept my distance from him. I didn't want him, for I knew what was going to happen.

Stupid me. I've known, and still..

I let him in. Let his kindness run through me. Let his smile make my day. Let that notion in my head that he's going to be mine. Forever.

A tiny drop from my cheek fell to the ground. Soon, another one followed. And then more and more..

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why did I let myself believe that he actually liked me? That he wasn't looking at anybody but me?"

I abruptly got off the swing and sprinted home, the tears still falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip- 2 weeks later<strong>

"Rima! I was so worried about you!" Amu called out, running towards me.

It's the first day of school for Seiyo Academy. All around me, everyone talked how great their summer vacation was. I forced myself to look happy like the rest of them.

I mustered all my strength as my best friend caught up. "Amu!"

She walked by my side. "Rima, why weren't answering my texts? I was really mad you know!" she pouted.

"It's because I didn't feel like talking to anyone" was what I wanted to say but instead I replied, "Oh, my cellphone broke. Sorry."

"Oh, ok," she replied.

"Ding dong ding dong!" the school bell chimed.

"Oh crap, we're going to be late. Come on, Rima," my best friend as we sprinted down to Seiyo Academy. Thankfully, we reached our classroom on time, even sparing a few minutes.

The scent of vanilla hit my nostrils as I entered my 8th grade classroom. The blackboard and teacher's desk were on the front. The rest of the room was decorated with student desks. Posters of movie stars were plastered to the wall.

Amu and I were about to sit on a desk when the girls squealing reached our ears. Turning around, we saw our whole class gathered on one desk. The girls, which were my classmates, had gaga looks all over their face. On the other hand, the boys had darkened expressions, as if someone had just violated them.

"Oh my god, you're so cute! What's your name?" one of the girls screamed.

"Wow, you're from America. That's so cool!" another one chimed in.

"WOULD YOU DATE ME?" a whole bunch more yelled.

There was a moment of silence, but then I heard a boy's familiar chuckle. "I appreciate your feelings, but no. I actually like someone else. " Then, as the boy got up and faced my direction, my blood stopped, and my mouth dropped open.

"No, no way," I gasped as I saw the curly hair black haired boy with emerald green eyes. "Christian?"

The boy looked at me shock, and, for a moment, he couldn't speak. But then, he finally gave a loving smile, his eyes full of yearning and desire he whispered:

_"Rima."_


	24. Paris Arc: Cupid's Arrow Strikes

**Hello! crazymonkey1123 is updating chapter 24 at none other than one of the best places in the world: California! Yup, I'm on vacation right now, but a spark of inspiration hit me;) **

**Hope you read, review, and, of course, I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>Madeleine's POV<strong>

"One, two, three, four, and twirl!" the dance instructor, Monsieur Alexandre, ordered.

I did my best to follow this rather rapid hip-hop song. In my three years of dancing lessons, this is my first time doing hip-hop. It is challenging, but that certainly doesn't stop me!

"Good job, Madeleine!" he praised. "You are quite a gifted student!"

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. "Why, merci, monsieur."

I walked to the back to take a break. Reaching for my water bottle, I then became aware of the whispers around me.

"Look at that!" a girl with brown hair and green eyes exclaimed. "He's so graceful!"

"And hot!" her friend squealed.

"Do you think he'll date me?" another girl chimed in.

"No way, he's mine!" a bunch retorted.

I followed their line of sight and caught purple hair bouncing in the air. I stared at him, amazed. Even though hip-hop can have jagged movements, he still made look like it was a waltz with that gracefulness of his.

"My, my, Nagihiko, you are a prodigy!" Monsieur Alexandre. "A true Fujisaki!"

Fujisaki? Wait a minute, as in THE Fujisaki family?

The girls gasped. "Wait a minute; is that the heir to the Fujisaki family, the most famous dance group in Japan?"

"NO. WAY." I whispered in amazement.

I've been watching the Fujisakis dance ever since I was a little kid! You see, I always had a fondness for Japan, especially their dancing. The Fujisakis were like the swans of dancing, my eyes marveling at Nagihiko. It looks even better in person than on TV!

"Eeepp! I want to be his girlfriend!" a girl squealed as he finished and headed back to the break room.

He opened the door, and, I don't know if he noticed, but the girls were staring at him with googoo eyes. Except for me, of course. I just rolled mine at them, and gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, hey, Madeleine," he greeted me, and I could feel the shocked glances at me.

I smiled. "Hey, Nagihiko. How was practice?"

He drank a bit of water before answering, "Good. I wish my three months would be over sooner though."

I felt a pang in my heart, though I don't know why. "Oh."

He turned to me. "Oh yeah, I forgot some of my stuff at your place. May I go get it?"

I nodded. "Sure. After practice, you can come at my place."

He smiled at me, making my heart beat faster_. "Damn, he looks good. Ughh, I'm turning into one of them! Control yourself!"_ Ok," he replied.

We walked out of the room together, and I could feel the other girls' fiery eyes of jealous burning me.

But this time, I didn't roll my eyes.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"_Thank you for taking care of me," I said politely._

_I grabbed my bags as I stood outside Madeleine's front door. Just as I was about to leave, Madeleine pulled my arm back. _

"_Yes?" I asked, confused._

_She was biting her lips as she said, "Hey, are you free tonight?"_

_I cocked an eyebrow and pondered for a second. "Yeah, my schedule's free."_

_There was relief on her face. But then, it turned to worry again as she said:_

"_Do you want me to show you around Paris?"_

After 3 hours of walking, I was exhausted but amazed. Madeleine is probably tour guide out there! We toured not only the main attractions, but also the best shops and cafés in Paris. We sat down in a sidewalk café, and she ordered pain au chocolat for me and a croissant for her. Delicious!

"Thank you for this," I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "You're welcome. I was happy to do so."

Suddenly, a saxophone echoed the streets. The people in the café stopped what they were doing as a slow, romantic song began. I heard the man shouting, "Everyone is welcome to dance with the song!

Three couples went out the café to join the crowd. I smiled, yet felt a stab in my heart. If only Rima was here…

"_Haha, purplehead,"_ I imagined her laughing face as I twirl her slowly to the music, her golden locks bouncing in the summer air.

Then, I would move her closer to me, and then we would….

"You there!" a familiar called out. I went back to reality as I turned to see the man looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

He laughed. "Such a pretty girlfriend you have! How about you dance?"

I widened my eyes. "Wait, how did you-"

I then realized that he wasn't referring to Rima, but to the madly blushing Madeleine.

"He's not my bo-boyfriend!" she stuttered, though I don't know why.

"Yeah, I'm not her boyfriend," I told him calmly.

Instead of leaving us alone, he laughed even more. "Oh ho, but I can tell you like each other."

I looked at him confused, and Madeleine blushed even more.

"You know, your face is turning into a tomato," I teased.

She pouted. "Don't tease me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that man is not going to leave alone, so how about we dance for a bit?"

For a moment, she stared at me. But eventually, she took my hand and said, "Ok."

I led her down to the street, and we both danced to the music.

However, all I could think of was Rima's golden locks, and how I wish it was _her_ dancing with me.

**Madeleine's POV**

I tossed and turned that night. Sleep wouldn't take over my body as I thought about today's events.

I really didn't expect to accept my offer to let me show him around.

But, he did.

I really didn't expect that he'd dance with me, especially to a romantic song.

Nevertheless, he did.

Now, I know why my hearts beats faster when I'm with him, and why blush at his comments. My racing thoughts ceased as a thunder bolt hit me, forever changing my life.

"Oh, crap," I whispered at myself, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><strong>This will be last update until I go back home because I'm going to Los Angeles tomorrow. Can anyone suggest a good attraction there besides Hollywood and Universal Studios? I haven't had time to research the city!<strong>

**-Monkey-chan**


	25. New Love? Arc: Getting Closer

**Hello, everyone! It's crazymonkey1123 right here. I thought about uploading this chapter on Friday, but then I realized what day it is today. If you guys don't know, then look up at your screen where it says "Published".**

**Looking...**

**Looking..**

**You might be probably saying, "Oh, it was published in July 11, 2011."**

**...**

**EXACTLY ONE YEAR AGO!XD**

**So yeah, Happy 1st year for Is It Hate or Love!**

**And I got you guys a present: NEW CHAPTER!**

**So, read, review, and oh- I don't own anything:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"Wow, I can't believe you're here," I told the boy right beside me.

Lunch break was on session, so I introduced Christian to my other friends, consisting of Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai( he's visiting from the high school).

"Hajimemashite! My name is Christian Hollingsworth," he greeted them all.

Yaya gasped. "Hollingsworth? Wait a minute, is your mom Alicia Hollingsworth, the owner of Hollingsworth Hearts?"

"Why, yes, she is. In fact, I'm the heir to Hollingsworth Hearts," he replied, smiling.

My friends' eyes widened, their jaws dropping like a ton of lead.

I cocked an eyebrow at them. "What's Hollingsworth Hearts?"

Amu gasped in shock. "You don't know what Hollingsworth Hearts is?"

"No," I answered, slightly annoyed.

"Rima," Tadase began, "Hollingsworth Hearts is a famous brand company worldwide. They sell clothes, shoes-

"Perfumes, jackets, jewelry, cosmetics-" Amu continued.

"And candy! VERY tasty candy!" Yaya finished.

"Not to mention they're opening up clothing lines for the sports department," Kukai chimed in.

Now, it's my turn to have my eyes widened. "Wow." I then turned to Christian. "I didn't know you were rich."

"Umm Rima, I think the word "rich" is an understatement," Amu corrected.

"More like he's freaking MADE OF MONEY!" Kukai added.

"Well, I don't really like to brag about it. I mean, being well off has its own consequences." Christian dryly stated.

"Like being chased by the paparazzi?" I asked.

"Yeah, and kidnappers. You can't trust ANYBODY." he continued.

"Oh."

"However," he said, turning a smile in my direction. "I do trust you."

I bit back a blush. Wait, why am I blushing? Well, maybe it's because he's probably my first guy friend that I don't share with other girls. Or maybe it's because of that pearly white smile. "Well, I'm honored." I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

As soon as I finished my lunch, Christian came up to me. I looked at him. "What?"

Again with that picture perfect smile. "Can we talk for a bit?"

**Christian's POV**

I dragged her to a courtyard outside the cafeteria. We both sat on an empty, and I became suddenly aware that nobody was around except for us.

"Nobody is here except for us," Rima stated. I laughed.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You just read my mind."

"Oh," she chuckled. "Well, then."

"Hey," I began, "why didn't you contact me?"

Her eyes narrowed, and her smile was replaced with a frown. "Some things happened," Rima answered evasively.

"What would that be?"

"Oh…just some things. I don't want to talk about it," Rima faintly answered.

I cleared my throat. "Is it because of Fujisaki-san?"

I felt her tense, her hands shaking. Water started to pool around her eyes. "Like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

I was about to persist, but then I stopped. If I want her heart, I must make her happy. Happier than she ever would be if she was with Fujisaki. "Well, ok. But, just so you know," I patted her head, and then continued:

"You have a friend here."

**Amu's POV**

Going back to class, I spotted Rima and Christian sitting together at a bench. I was about to pass by when Christian mentioned about "Fujisaki-san". I stopped at my tracks.

Why were they talking about Nagihiko? Does Christian know him?

I saw Rima tense when he said his name. She then retorted, "I don't to talk about this."

Then, Christian patted her head, as if to comfort her. I couldn't quite catch what he last said to her.

This is too puzzling for me. Wait, did something happen during the summer? Rima didn't talk to me all summer, and so did Nagihiko…

Only when he said goodbye.

I hid myself as the two walked to class. It seemed like Christian was telling her something funny, and Rima laughed. Actually _laughed_.

Then, I caught how Christian stared at her. There was a look of yearning and…love?

Rima didn't notice and gave Christian a friendly bump.

Christian kept giving her the look and grinned.

Reaching back to class, I saw Rima sitting alone. I decided to approach her.

"Rima!" I called out. "Where were you?" I decided not to tell her that I saw her.

"Oh, Amu," Rima greeted. "I was with Christian. We were talking."

I smiled. "I see. So, do you know what happened to Nagihiko?"

I felt tense up. She froze for moment, but then continued harshly, "How should I know where he is? Remember, I absolutely HATE him."

I widened my eyes. Ok, I know that Rima doesn't treat Nagihiko right sometimes, but she never openly admit that she hates him. It's like she's…keeping something from me?

For a moment, I thought about asking her about it. But, then again, she might just throw more insults.

I sighed. "Well, you know, he went to Paris. For three months."

That got her attention. "Oh. So, how did you know that?"

"He called all of us before he left. I thought he called you too."

Her eyes widened in shock. She kept staring at me, and I saw water pooling around her eyes.

"Oh," she said dejectedly. "I guess he didn't bother to inform me."

I'm so confused right now, but I decided to comfort my friend. "Rima, don't feel so upset about it. Everyone is upset about him, but he'll be back."

She tensed up, and cleared her throat. "I'm not upset," she replied harshly.

She then got up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank you all of those who continued to support this story through bad times( like writer's block) and good times(like reviews)! So, I decided to make a list of all the fans I've had from the VERY beginning, so you would know that I have actually read every single review, alert, and favorites in my email. Here it is:<strong>

**Xx Meisha xX**

**THE ZEEBRA KING **

**WiiWrite**

** BeyBay**

**characard**

**rImAhIkO4ever**

**chiconmayarox**

**Inuyashagirl117**

**Dark kisshu**

**greenluvr14**

**crossdresserxevilchibi( HEY BFF!)**

**SoulAi2**

** xXRimaxNagiXx**

**Dreamer-Tsuki **

**BlueLion**

**s.f.11047**

**Mizore Tsukiyomi**

**Josephine Dark**

**sweetxdawn **

**chocolates an strawberrys**

**PunkGoesPop**

**Eclipsa332**

**FiZzY JeLl-O**

** sweetichigos**

**RedAndBlackLove**

**Yours Truly98**

**RIMAHIKO POWNS**

**angelamina**

**ThyLexiconOfLove**

** KiwyConga**

**Ms Fantasy Freak Lolololololol **

**MuffinCake**

** Araya Light**

**comedyqueen123**

**i-is-monstarr-RAWR**

**IceFire56**

** kaizo1**

**PixieDust95**

**kk. **

**BlueMonkeyDoll**

**rainbowmonkeycakes**

**Moki-chan**

**xueyuki1404**

**princess thieves of heart **

**thexlittlexlisa**

**FullMoonSpirit79 **

**Shriekmon**

**WinnieCocoaFlip**

**yayaluva**

**L**

**LunaticCharmJewel**

**YumeMiru15sai**

**karin taicho**

**cutevampkitten03**

**Kukai's-Eternal-Girl**

**Sakura Blossom **

**ballet022**

** YumeMiru**

**RandomReaderxD**

**If I had missed you, PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT. I did not do that on purpose, it's just that I had to look through 288 emails today and copy and paste EACH USERNAME. If I did not include you on the list, please PM me as soon as possible and I owe you an apology. I will post your username as soon as possible after that.**

**Thank you also for those who were anonymous reviewers/viewers who have read my Fanfiction. It means so much to me. If you'd like, you can post a guest review today for a request to add you to this list. I just need a username( not real name) and I will post you too as soon as possible. **

**Once, THANK YOU VERY MUCH~**

**-Monkey-chan**


	26. Paris Arc: Moon River

**Hey, eveyone! Thank you for all your reviews for my first year anniversary. It was very much appreciated.**

**So, I updated..as you can see:3**

**Read, review, and oh, of course- I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

"What? A dance competition?"

Madeleine and I stared at our dance instructor, his beaming smile radiating.

"Oui! You two are so gifted, after all. I will set up all the paperwork, so all you have to do is say is yes!" Monsieur Alexandre informed us joyfully.

"Well," I began, biting my lips, "I'm not so sure. I mean, if this goes on for more than three months…"

"Oh no!" he quickly reassured. "I'm sure that even if you made it to the finals, which is in Los Angeles, you will still be able to make it back just in time for you to leave."

I sighed and thought about it. It is quite a good offer, so why not? "Sure, I accept," I replied.

"Same for me," Madeleine chimed in.

"Marvelous! Merci, Nagihiko and Madeleine! Now, all you have to do is sign these papers." He handed out two sheets to us before waving good bye. I grinned back and waved. What a nice teacher he is.

* * *

><p>"So, the first round is going to waltz," Madeleine noted as she looked at the paper.<p>

"And the final round is free choice," I mumbled. "Well, the waltz should be easy."

"I don't know about that."

I turned to her. "What? Why?"

I saw a blush creeping on her as faintly murmured, "I haven't learned how to do the waltz."

I grinned. "Well, that's ok. Don't worry about that; I can teach you!"

She turned as red as a tomato. "Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to practice tomorrow night?"

She smiled at me, and I could clearly see relief washing over her. "Ok."

I grinned back and gave her a thumbs up, making her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Madeleine's POV<strong>

"Ok. Now, a waltz is a very simple dance; all you have to do is move your feet in a box pattern," Nagihiko explained as he grabbed my hand with his left and put his right on my waist.

It took every strength I had not to turn into mush. Oh my god, I never have been this close to him. And dang, he looks even cuter up close!

The music started to play, and the familiar tune struck me. I gasped and looked at him surprised as I exclaimed, "Wait, isn't this…"

He chuckled. "Yeah. This was the same song we danced to a month ago. I thought it might be a little easier if we danced to something familiar."

I gave him a bright smile and my eyes gazed at the now empty dance room. It was semi-dark; the only lights filtering were from the windows. It provided a fantastic view of Paris, the Eiffel Tower being the brightest of all. I was wearing a dress, and he a tux, his hair combed out. He smiled faintly as he led the steps to the dance.

I never wanted this moment to end.

I was floating in heaven when a voice pulled me back, "You know, you're really a great dancer. You learned the basics so quickly."

I fought back a blush as I gazed at his eyes. "Why, thank you."

He chuckled. "Welcome."

I grinned back before asking, "Hey, I forgot to ask. What is the song's name?"

"Moon River, by Henry Mancini," he replied.

"Moon River," I whispered, smiling. The tune is so…Paris-like. So romantic, so slow…

The perfect words to describe this magical moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always liked theme songs for every story I readwatch. So, I decided that the Paris Arc should have one. Please, listen to Moon River by Henry Mancini, and I'm sure that you'll agree that this was the perfect song for this arc!**

**Oh, and by the way, the saxophone version of this song was the one that the saxophonist was playing when Madeleine was first introduced; it was also the version that Nagihiko and Madeleine danced to in the streets of Paris.**

**The original version is the one playing in this chapter.**

**This was actually song that inspired me to write this, so I hope that when you listen to it, you think "PARIS!"**

**I don't own it, of course.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	27. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I am fully aware that this story has not been update for at least a year. School and life has taken over, and I had to push my writing further back. To be honest, I haven't thought of writing until a friend asked recently if I still write stories. Surprised that he actually remembers, I said that I haven't been lately.

These past few weeks I find myself checking and rereading my stories. Most of these stories I wrote when I was 14 years old. I am now 17, and I find myself nostalgic as I read them. I also see my progress as a writer.

_Is It Hate or Love? _is the first story I have ever written, and, by far, the most successful. Therefore, I made an adamant decision to finish it. It is my goal to see this project completed during the summer.

I would like to dedicate this story to my 14 year old self. Weird as that is, I feel like I owe it to her to finish this story.

Without further ado, I resume with an updated chapter of _Is It Hate or Love?_!

- Crazymonkey1123


	28. New Love Arc: Will That Be a Problem?

**Rima's POV**

It has been 2 months since Nagihiko's departure. Even if time has passed, the pain still hasn't lessened. My fan boys, who only irritated me before, give some kind of amusement to me nowadays. I suppose it's because now I have something in common with them: love never meant to be from the start.

I sigh as I feel the warm sunshine from the rooftop. Amu and the others have left already. I snap back to reality as I heard the door open. Turning around, I give the person who has destroyed my peace a death glare, but it quickly turns to surprise as I realize who it is.

"Hey Rima!" Christian waved at me, smiling.

I smile. "Hey Christian. What are you doing up here?"

He sits next to me. "Oh, I was looking for you, and Amu said you'd be here."

"Looking for me? Why?" I ask, puzzled.

He gives me a gentle expression. "Am I not allowed to be in your presence?"

I chuckle. "No, that's not what I meant. I just thought, you know, I'm not very good at conversing."

Christian rapidly shakes his head. "No, no I never thought of such a thing. In fact, I like talking to you. You made this one of the best 2 months of school I've ever had in my life!"

I blush. "Why, thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you myself," he replies.

We spend the rest of lunch break just talking about random topics. I learned that his social status impeded on him going to school at all, and so he had to take private tutoring at home.

"That must be hard on you," I say, my voice full of sympathy.

He shrugs. "It's part of the consequences of being wealthy. I mean, you can't expect life to be all smooth sailing, right?"

"Right," I reply, getting a stab in my heart. "I know exactly what you mean."

For a moment, he gives me a sympathizing look, but then he smiles. "But hey, taking this opportunity to study in Japan has been one of my best decisions. I don't have to worry about kidnappers or the paparazzi, and – he pauses, looking at me intensely, "I got to know you even more."

I smile at him. "Thanks, I'm glad to know you even more too."

The bell rings, and we both stand up and start walking slowly to class. We pause in the front of the classroom, and he gives a hesitating look.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow afternoon?" he asks.

I ponder for a second. Tomorrow is Friday. "Yeah, I am."

He smiles. "I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow."

I hesitate. "Just the two of us?"

Christian frowns. "Will that be a problem?"

Will that be problem, a voice echoes in my head. Somehow, I do feel uneasy about this. For a moment, Nagihiko's face flashes, and I am suddenly filled with anger with myself. No, he left you; you shouldn't feel so guilty!

I shake my head, forcing myself to smile. "No, of course not. Where should we meet?"

As he tells me about our plans, I get that uneasy feeling again.

**Christian's POV**

Friday, after school

I walk towards her house, my heart beating fast. The sun was shining brightly, as if it was cheering me on. I smile as I reach my destination. Her house is two stories, a nice pale yellow color, with bright curtains adorning the windows. I ring the doorbell, then I put my hand back to my pocket.

She opens the door. Rima is wearing a lilac dress with matching sandals, her hair cascading in a side ponytail. She smiles. "Hey, Christian."

I greet back. "Hey, Rima. Are you ready?"

She nods as she steps outside, closing the door behind her. I look at her warmly. "You look pretty, by the way."

She blushes. Damn, what a cute blush! "Thanks, so, umm, where are we going again?"

I chuckle. "Well, I suggested that we should go to the amusement park today, but I think we should go grab something to eat first. Wanna check out that parfait shop near it?"

She smiles. "That sounds great!"

We reach the parfait shop, and I order a mixed fruit while she gets a chocolate parfait. There was a small argument over who's going to pay, but I won.

"I'm the man. I pay," I say, making it sound like my ego is wounded.

She sighs, then shrugs. "Well then, all right."

We chat as we eat our parfaits. I managed to make her laugh when I made a silly joke, and we both giggled as we talked about the latest volume of a gag manga.

Suddenly, the loud booming voice of TV grabbed our attention. "Hi, I'm Tim White, and I will be your host tonight for the annual Dance Dance A' Fair in Los Angeles. It is now the final round, with four competitors fiercely competing for the grand prize!"

We both watch as the first competitors perform a mesmerizing Latin dance. The crowd goes wild. "Look like these two are real competition for the rest of the night!"

"That was really good," I say. Rima nods in agreement.

Soon, two other competitors take the dance floor, but neither were able to impress us as the first._ "And now, Tim announces, "it is time for our final contestants. I proudly introduce to you Nagihiko Fujisaki and Madeleine Fontaine from the Eclair Studio in Paris!"_

**Rima's POV**

I dropped my spoon and felt the wind knocked out of me. My hearing and feeling has gone numb as I watch a familiar purple head grace the screen. I can only watch in shock as he and his partner perform a beautiful waltz. Then, the dance ends, and I am snapped back to reality.

"So, Nagihiko, Tim says, "what does it feel like to compete?"

He smiles to the camera, his eyes looking directly at me. "Well, it has been a hectic yet fun three months. I feel honored to compete here in the finals, especially with a superb dance partner!" He smiles warmly at the blond haired partner.

Tim then turns to the blond haired girl. "And what about you, Ms. Fontaine?"

She looks at Nagihiko smiling. "Well, I had a great time, especially working with Nagihiko! He is an excellent dance partner!"

I glare at her. Who does she think she is?! Tim laughs. "So... Are you guys dating?"

That's it. I reach my limit. I jump out of my chair and quickly bolt out of the shop. Vaguely I could hear a voice calling out to me but I ignore it as run and run. I don't know where I'm going until I realize I was heading down the park.

I sit in one of the swings catching my breath. Then, I let the tears fall. They looked so happy together. I bet he never even thought of me again. My tears turned into full sobs as I feel my heart break again.

I don't know how much time has passed, but when I looked up, the sun was already setting. I calm down a bit, and I turn to see Christian sitting next to me. How did he get here?

"You're still not over him, are you?" he asks quietly.

"How-"

He shakes his head. "There's no need to explain if you don't want to."

I turn my head, my voice cracking. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I told myself I wasn't going to fall for him, but my stupid heart just didn't listen!"

I feel myself about to cry again when I hear him say, "I can help you get over him."

I look at him intensely. "How?"

He sighs, and looks at the ground. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Then, Christian look at me straight in the eye and says,

"_Go out with me."_


End file.
